Dracophilia
by Spakona
Summary: Levy find out that Gajeel is doing a job for BDSM club to investigate missing Subs. What happens when the blue haired wizard find out he needs a partner? And why the hell is she enjoying the idea of Gajeel being her Dom? Follow the tow couple as the go down the road of finding out what it's like to be in Dom/sub relationship. Will it work out for the best? lime/lemons warning!
1. Agoraphilia

_**He inserted himself deep inside her hot wet core. He took his time with her, moving inch by inch slowly. And she could feel him, every part of him thrust into her. And when he finally hit his base he stopped, causing the girl a crazed amount of torture. She wanted nothing more than for him to thrust wildly inside her, she wanted him to claim her as his own, to be quite frank she wanted to be fucked.**_

" _ **You are mine" his deep voice growled in to her ear, making her shiver with antici-**_

"Levy!" a voice snapped levy out of her book. Her very naughty steamy book. She let out a frustrated sigh as she saw Lucy quickly run up to her table.

 _Why is that every time I get to a good part people always seem to interrupt..._

She sighed again as her blonde friend began to chatter about her latest mission. It wasn't that levy didn't care, she loved lu-chans stories, but she just wanted to finish off the book in peace!

 _If you wanted to finish the book, you could have just stayed at your apartment. Don't lie to yourself. You wanted to get off, but you wanted to get off in front everyone without them knowing._

She blushed deeply at her inner monologue. It was true, she was discovering the fact she was into Agoraphilia. It started out simply as reading her naughty stories just in the library. Getting a thrill when someone would walk in occasion, and not even know what she was reading or how hot it got. AS time when on though she was not satisfied with just a small amount of people who made it into the library. So she started to read in the guild hall, in front almost everyone. But soon the stories seemed to bland for her taste. So she started to read the really deep sexy stories, the kind you could only buy in sex stores.

"So are you gonna go on a job with Gajeel?" Lucy asked

"w-what?' Levy said with a blush "n-no I don't think he would like that very much"

"I thought you guys put the whole tree thing behind you" Lucy mumbled "besides we both know he wouldn't mind, he actually seems to like you better than most people at the guild"

"Ahaha" Levy laughed nervously "you're probably right about him liking more than others, but you see… we just don't do the same jobs! He is way into fighting and I'm…well...I'm not"

"You know Mira could find something for you two!" Lucy said dramatically "come on Lev! You got to live a little"

Levy focused on her drink in front of her. The ice in her drink was slowly melting away. _What would it be like to go on Job with him? Do you think we would share a hotel room? What if there was only one bed? What if you read your story with him laying right next to you? What if he caught you reading something so naughty right next to him..._

"Hmm…"levy hummed to herself in thought, but she quickly shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts "no, no. Me and Gajeel just started being friends, I can't ruin that"

"How would going on a job ruin your friendship?" Lucy asked

"o-oh, nothing never mind" Levy blushed while waving her hand at Lucy "I was just in my head, ignore me"

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled at other end of the hall "do me a favor and count how many one handed pushups I can do! I need a witness to see how badly I am gonna beat Gray!"

"What an idiot" Lucy sighed "I will see you later levy, remember what I said about the job though!"

Levy nodded slowly as she watched her best friend walk up to her partner. She let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding in. she quickly made her way to the bar, looking for white haired barmaid. Levy eyebrow scrunched together as she kept looking. It was unlike the Mira to leave the bar, but there was no sign of her.

"I think she went in to the back, lil blue" Cana said as she put down her barrel "she and Gajeel went in back to grab something I think. You should look for them, this Barrel is almost empty. And last time I went behind the bar to grab something Mira about blew her top"

"o-ok" Levy said with a nod

 _Perfect! Now I could talk to Gajeel and Mira about taking a job together! Kill two birds with one stone._

The small blue haired mage made her way to the back. It was not well lit as she hoped it would be, and seemed to smell like stale beer. She gripped her bottom lip with her teeth determined to get to the other mages. She could hear them mumbling in back somewhere. She quickly walked through the aisles, trying to find where the mumbling was coming from. She finally thought she made it when she was close enough to hear the words they were saying.

"I can't take Levy on the fucking job, demon! Get that through your thick skull!" she heard Gajeel growl angrily

"You know you're the only one who can do the job, and Levy would be a perfect partner! She is small and fits the part beautifully"

"Why don't you go?" he snapped "take one of your fucking pets!"

"Oh Gajeel" Mira said icily "you know why I can't do that! The target is going after female subs, and you know damn well I can't play a sub"

 _Sub? Where have I heard that term before? And why would I perfect for the role? And Gajeel really not into me going on a job with him?_

"Fucking demon" Gajeel sneered at the barmaid "I can't fuckin do this to lev…wait"

Levy paused for a moment holding as still as possible. He could hear him inhale deeply. _Dragon smell_ levy thought. She quickly stepped away from them. Moving quickly but silently. She ran into the guild hall, but still not feeling safe she grabbed her book from the table she was sitting at before then ran up the stairs to the guild library.

She slammed the heavy doors closed. The small wizard panted for a bit. She was close to being caught eavesdropping. Though she didn't mean too, it wouldn't have looked good for her to spy on anyone in the guild. Especially Gajeel. She didn't want him to think she didn't trust him. She sighed to herself, slowing her heart beat. With some effort she willed her legs to go sit in the last aisle.

She sat down on the soft leather bean bag that had made its home in the fiction section. She pulled her knees to her chest, trying hard to calm down. Apparently Gajeel and her could go on a mission together! That is, if Gajeel had wanted to go on mission with her. _But he didn't. He doesn't want to do anything with me. How stupid am for even thinking I had a chance._ She bit the inside of her cheek. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't let herself do that. Not because of him. At least not here.

She heard the heavy doors open to library. She focused on the heavy footsteps that made their way towards her directly. She looked up to see Gajeel standing at the end of the aisle. She didn't say anything, just re focused on staring at her knees.

"I don't understand how you're the one who is snooping" Gajeel said "and yet I feel like I am the bad guy"

"You're not a bad guy, Gajeel"

"Really?" he asked moving so he was sitting in front of her "you could have fuckin fooled me"

"No" levy said bring her knees closer to her chest "I get why you wouldn't want to go on job with me. I am small, weak, and powers aren't that useful"

"Levy"

She stopped. He never called her by her first name. At least not to her face. She felt herself begin to blush.

"Look at me" he growled

The small wizard stiffly looked at the Dragon slayer. She felt her blush creep down to her chest as she saw his intense stare focused on her. He his arms stretched out, each one placed beside her head. He had her pinned there. His face leaned in closer to her, so that she feel his hot breathe on her cheeks. His eyes were dangerously sharp, he meant business, and demanded her full attention.

"I don't want to hear you say that again" he growled "you are not weak, do you understand me?"

Levy felt herself nod weakly. She felt funny being this focused on Gajeel. And he wasn't acting like normal. His normal demeanor seemed aloof, almost un-caring. But his body language now, it demanded to you pay attention to him. The dragon slayer sighed, then quickly took one of his hands away from besides her head. He pulled out folded up piece of paper and set in on the smaller mage's lap.

"That's the Job Mira wanted me to do with you" he explained

Levy looked down at the flyer. It looked like a normal ad for a job, until she saw the words BDSM CLUB- NEEDS YOUR HELP! She felt her chest tighten. _Sub he said sub downstairs. Sub as in a submissive. Mira wants us to go to bdsm club and she wanted Gajeel to be her Dom!_

"There's a guy" Gajeel said "he seems to be going after female wizards, who are subs that attend this club. The fuckin demon wants me to take job because I am known in the community as a Dom, and she wants you to go because she knows you'll do well playing the part of sub. That, and I am pretty sure she wants us to actually be together"

"a-and you're afraid I won't be able to play the part?" levy mumbled looking down

Levy froze as Gajeel's fingers curl around her chin, and with a flick of his wrist she was now looking at him. His face closer than it was before, she could almost feel his lips touch his. Her stomach did flips as sharp gaze bore in to her.

"No" he whispered "I am afraid you'll play the part too well, and I won't be able to control myself"

* * *

Levy sighed in annoyance as she glared at herself in the mirror. Nothing happened at the library. Even though she wanted something to happen, she over thought and quickly chickened out. Just like she always did! She let her shoulder sag a bit, but at least she had agreed to do the job with him.

 _Whatever the hell that means_ she thought with a blush _I have no idea what it's like to be a submissive! And now I had to play the part so convincing that she could lure out the wizard going after girls!_

Levy bit her lip in frustration. Fortunally for her she had managed to find a book on bdsm. But allot of it depended on the Dom and the Subs relationship, set rules they agreed on together. The blue haired mage was grateful that at least on them was experienced.

Levy examined the clock. She had 15 minutes until she had to be at Gajeel's house. They were going over rules tonight and how she was supposed to act at the club. Her throat felt dry as she tried to imagine what it was going to be like. She shook her head as she left her apartment. She knew the way to Gajeel's house, it was on the edge of town. It was a small cottage that didn't really scream Iron dragon but instead reminded her of place a grandma would own. After all it had a white picket fence, rose bushes, and even a porch swing.

She felt herself shiver as she looked at the small home. She was nervous but slowly she forced herself to walk up the stone path. Letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding in as she knocked on the door.

 _Am I shaking? Why in the hell I am shaking! You wanted to go on a job with Gajeel, hell you have even had a few wet dreams about the guy you should be..._

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Dragon Slayer opened the door. He wore nothing but tight leather pants. His perfect tan chest looked like it was carved by the gods. A perfect v shape seemed to direct her attention to shiny metal belt buckle that was right above his...

"Like what you see, shrimp?" Gajeel growled leaning forward so his eyes locked with hers.

"U-uh" Levy blushed deeply "N-no!"

"Hmm...That wasn't very convincing" he said with a smirk "come on, tiny, we got shit to discuss"

"Right" she said as she followed him in to his home. She still was shaking slightly but she tried hard to control her breathing. She knew the slayer in front of her could hear stuff like her heartbeat and her breathing if it got too labored.

"Sit on the couch" he said looking over his shoulder "I am going to get you some wine to calm your nerves."

Levy opened her mouth to argue but it quickly snapped shut as she looked at his eyes. They were serious, gleaming with demand. She let out breathe, she had to get use to the role of being a submissive. That meant to do what he said without question, right?

"Okay" she said simply as she sat down on the couch

Gajeel quickly walked to the kitchen. Levy gripped the hem of her skirt, she was trying hard to stop shaking. She could trust Gajeel, she knew that. He had proved himself time after time. She thought about it for minute, she trusted him deeply. Probably more than anyone else in the guild. So why was she shaking? It wasn't from fear. Could it be she was shaking from excitement...?

"Stop thinking" Gajeel growled

Levy snapped out of her thoughts to see Gajeel was standing in front of her. He was holding two glasses of wine. His face was sharp and his eyes were blazing.

"If you over think this, it won't work" he growled "you need to trust not only yourself but me as well. Can you do that? Can you trust me?"

He held out the glass of wine to her. She understood the implications. If she couldn't trust him, she shouldn't take the glass but if she did... if she did, she would be in this for the long haul with Gajeel. She felt her hands stop shaking as she reached out and gripped the wine glass.

"I trust you"

"Good" he said with a nod "now we can start talking about rules and what I expect from you. And then we talk about what you expect from me"

"Okay" she said as she took a large drink of wine "I am ready"

"Good girl" he said with wicked smile, a shiver ran down her spine.

Gajeel sat next to her on the couch. He was relaxed it seemed, leaning back, his arms draped effortlessly. He took a sip from his wine glass. Levy swallowed as she found herself examining his shirtless self again. He seemed to have piercings everywhere. One on each nipple, two shiny studs on each side of his collar bone, and finally three set of dermals settled on his hip bones.

"am I going to have to put on a shirt?" Gajeel asked, raising his studded brow "or can you keep focused for a minute"

"Eh?" Levy burned brightly "No! It's fine! I am sorry, I-I just was noticing the piercings"

"Of course you were" he laughed deeply with a "gihihi" "if you want we could try to find the rest of them later"

He brought the glass up to his mouth, winking at the small mage before taking a drink. Levy opened her mouth about to defend herself but words seemed to die on her mouth. She closed her mouth and bit her lip in frustration. She had no idea how to react to Gajeel in this setting. He seemed different. So confident, so sure, and damn sexy. Without thinking Levy took another deep drink of wine.

"Rules" she said after drinking her liquid courage "what are the rules?"

"Rules, yea" he said with a smile "normally I have a list of rules for my subs. But considering you are only posing as one and not we will try to keep it simple."

"Simple" lev nodded with a blush "simple is good."

"Rule No.1 you will always say please and thank you, especially when we are in the club. Rule no. 2 when we are in the club you cannot make eye contact with anyone but me unless I give permission. Rule no. 3 when we go out I must approve of your outfits, be on your best behavior, wait until I open the doors for you, and you will stay close to me and/or hold my hand the entire time we are in there."

"Alright...I think I can do that" levy said with a smile

"I am not done" he growled "rule no. 4 you will respect yourself. I don't wanna hear this I am too small or too weak shit to ever come out of your mouth. And I want you to ask questions, and to be honest with me. It won't work if we don't trust each other and talk to each other."

"I understand" levy said with a smile

"Good" Gajeel said with a smirk "finish your wine, I will be right back"

Levy nodded to him as he stood up from the couch. She looked at her glass, she didn't realize she nearly drank the whole thing already. She let out a sigh then finished off the glass of wine. This was going to be an interesting mission, to say the least. Maybe Gajeel and her would grow closer? Maybe she would become his sub for real…her face burned at the thought of that. There was no way! She was far too innocent for Gajeel! She shook her head, trying hard to clear her thoughts.

"Shrimp" Gajeel said "tomorrow you're going to wear this to the club"

"Oh" Levy hummed as she turned towards him. Her eyes widen as she looked at the outfit he held "you can't be serious, Gajeel!"

* * *

 _oh...did i leave a cliffhanger? so sorry! ahahahahaha! anyways just in case anyone was wondering, Agorphillia is the fetish for sex or sexual acts in public places and Dracophilia (the name of the story) is the fetish for dragons! the more you know ;) please review!_


	2. Haptephilia

**_Alright, thank you everyone for the support of the story. So far I am having a lot of fun writing it. And I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter :)_**

 ** _also Haptephilia is the fetish for being touched_**

* * *

Levy sighed angrily as she stared in the mirror. She couldn't believe Gajeel had made her wear something like this. She wore a tight black crop top with a tight black leather skirt. The skirt was so short that it showed her black garter belt straps. The tights that hooked to the straps with black fishnets. After a while after she topped glaring at herself and her exposed stomach she decided that glaring wasn't going to get her anywhere. The blue haired mage sighed as she put on pair of black combat boots she only used for her magic missions that required hiking. It wasn't many but there was a few translation jobs that required her to travel off the beaten path.

Levy heard a knock on the door. Levy's heart hammered as she ran to open the door. She quickly opened the door to find Gajeel grinning at her. Levy paused for a moment in shock as she saw him. He wore simple dress pants and a gray shiny dress shirt, his sleeves pushed up to show off his arm piercings. A black vest completely unbuttoned hanged off him, making his shoulders and arms look even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Hey tiny" he said with a wink "you look good"

"Of course you would say that" levy said her cheeks puffed with embarrassment "I don't understand why I have to wear something like this"

"Simple" he leaned forward whispering roughly in her ear "because I said so"

"I-it's just so..." levy looked down in defeat "not me. I am not this sexy girl, like all the other girls in the guild. I-I'm small. In more ways than one. I-I don't know if I can do this Gajeel."

Gajeel growled deeply as he rushed forward. He pinned the smaller mages hands above her head with one hand, his other lifting her chin to look at him. His eyes were like daggers staring into her. His bared his sharpened teeth at her, her breathe escaped from her lungs and air couldn't seem find its way back into her system. Levy felt herself squirm out of fear and excitement, she felt her heartbeat race dangerously.

 _Sweet Mavis he is sexy_

"I can't believe you are already breaking a rule and we are not even in the fucking club" he said "rule number 4, shrimp. Fucking respect yourself. Stop comparing yourself to those girls in fairtail, you're not like them. You're different"

Gajeel's hand that held levy's chin steady quickly moved down so he was gripping her ass. Levy quickly turned bright red, she bit her lip trying hard not gasp from the sudden movement. No one had ever held her like this. All her other boyfriends in the act seemed to treat like china, afraid they might hurt her. But Gajeel, Gajeel treated her differently. He always had, and she prayed to the gods he would never stop.

"I like different" he said with smirk "I like you being different. And god damn it, shrimp if you ever say you're not sexy I swear to the gods I will punish you"

Levy gasped lightly at his threat. He gave her ass a rough squeeze, his nails lightly digging in to her. Then he did something unexpected, he closed the space between them lightly kissed her forehead. It made Levy's brain short circuit for a minute. She blinked rapidly at him.

"It pains me to hear you talk like that, little girl" he said seriously "I can't believe you can't see how amazing you are"

He smiled wickedly as he let go of the little mage. He stepped away so that he was standing in the middle of her small living room. Levy could feel her blush travel from her cheeks to the tip of her ears. She bit her lips harshly.

 _How can he do this to me? One minute he is rough, pinning me to a damn wall, next minute he is complimenting me and giving me forehead kisses? How can one man be this sexy!_

"Alright, Gajeel" levy sighed "we should get going to the club"

"Hm...No" Gajeel said "no, I don't think we will go quite yet"

"What?" levy gasped, staring wide eyed at the dragon slayer "why?"

"Simple" he said raising one studded brow at her "you've been a bad girl. You broke a rule. Little girls who break rules get punished."

"I-I" Levy stumbled "w-what's the punishment?"

"Kneel" Gajeel commanded

Levy's eyebrow furrowed together, looking at Gajeel's eyes. The deep red orbs were sharp full of command. Levy sighed to herself, she knew she had to do this. This was her role as a submissive. Although if she looked deeper into herself, she would admit she was excited to see a punishment from Gajeel. It would show a lot of himself and what kind of dominate he was by the punishment he chose.

She let herself slowly kneel to floor. Her hands gripping the hem of the ridiculous short leather skirt. This is not how she wanted the night to go. She thought going to club was going to be her biggest trial but instead she found herself was the only thing standing in her way.

"we will not go to the club until you admit you're a sexy shrimp" he said with a wicked grin "repeat after me, I am a sexy little shrimp"

"Really?" levy mumbled "I am a sexy little shrimp"

"Couldn't hear you" he growled "say it louder"

"Gajeel!" levy said brushing brightly

"Don't make me repeat myself"

"Fine" levy said "I am a sexy little shrimp"

"Hmm" Gajeel smiled "louder"

"I am sexy little shrimp" she said with raised voice

"Come on, shrimp" the dragon slayer said striding towards her. He lightly gripped her hair, making her head snap up to look in his eyes. The red orbs were shinning bright, filled to the brim with pride and hot lust. Levy felt herself shiver as he tugged on her hair again "I want your fuckin neighbors to hear you!"

"I AM A SEXY LITTLE SHRIMP" levy yelled loudly. Her hear racing, she no longer had a blush stained on her cheeks. She no longer felt nervous, and for once she actually got out of her head and stopped thinking. She felt a bit floaty, not focused on anything but Gajeel's hand in her hair.

"Good girl" he said with a smile letting go of her hair "keep kneeling for a bit longer, I got a little something for you"

Levy nodded slowly as she looked at floor. She had no idea what was with her. But she enjoyed the floating feeling Gajeel made her feel. She smiled to herself, perhaps she could get use to this whole Dom Sub thing. She watched from the corner of eye the sexy iron dragon walked towards her. He kneeled down to her, taking her chin in his hand again. It was a rough hand, calloused from all the fighting she supposed, but she liked the warmth it held. It relaxed her as she dreamily look at her Dom as his finger lightly moved so that he was lightly stroking her bottom lip.

"I know we are just doing a mission together" he said "but I have never seen a Dom walk around with an uncollared sub. So I am gonna give you this"

Gajeel pulled out what looked like a dog collar to Levy. When she examined it closely, it was a black leather collar with three silver chains on either side of a metal pedant that was the shape of a heart. She smiled at the heavy duty necklace.

"Thank you" she whispered "could you put it on me?"

"Of course" he said with a smirk "now I don't need to tell you how big deal this is. Even if it is only temporary for the job. This means you're collared to me. I even made the chains and the pendent for you with my iron. You're my girl during the mission."

"Your girl" levy smiled "yes, I understand, thank you Gajeel"

She thought he heard the big bad dragon laugh lightly at her. He latched the collar on quickly. Levy closed her eyes as her hand reached up to the heart pendent, her finger delicately running over the smooth iron.

 _Gajeel's iron_ she lightly giggled _I get to wear Gajeel's iron._

Levy was so caught up in her world she almost didn't feel Gajeel's lips place a gently kiss on the back of her neck were the he just latched the collar. Her breathe hitched, the blush that disappeared seemed to come back three fold.

"No more subspace, little girl" he chuckled "we gotta go to the club"

* * *

Levy was grateful Gajeel didn't seem to be unreasonable. He had allowed her to wear a black peacoat until they got to the club. It not only provided warmth but also a bit of coverage so that not all of the town could see her extreme outfit.

The small mage rubbed her hands together trying to get some heat back into her fingers. It seemed the cool autumn air wasn't really agreeing with her at the moment. Well the cold in general didn't seem to agree with her. She was so small and skinny she didn't really have much help in the maintaining body heat. Gajeel on the other hand was not wearing a coat, he was still in his dress shirt, with his sleeves still pulled up. She sighed angrily, of course the cold wouldn't bother him.

"So" Gajeel said still looking forward "you remember the rules?"

"yes Gajeel" she said blowing hot air into her cupped hands "rule number one say please and thank you, rule number two is I can't make eye contact with anyone in the club, rule number three is that I have certain standards to meet to be your sub, and number four is…well number four is to r-respect myself"

"Hmm..." he seemed to hum to himself in thought "I am going to ignore that stumbled on the fourth, for now"

He stopped in his tracks for a moment. Levy almost slipped with the sudden movement trying to stop with him. Gajeel didn't say anything he just grabbed her hands. His warmth seeped through her number fingers almost painfully. Levy bit her lip trying not to gasp, she didn't want him to know how numb her fingers were.

"Next time we will have to remember gloves for ya tiny," he said with a smirk "unless you are into iceplay"

"i-iceplay?" levy asked

"Gihihihi" Gajeel chuckled, he started walking with his hand still holding hers "it involves ice and very sensitive areas, shrimp. Ice makes you more sensitive, ya know?"

"o-oh" Levy flushed "you know a lot about this don't you?"

"Hmm..." Gajeel frowned "I guess. Gods know I have been in game long enough"

"H-how many subs have you h-had?"

"You really want to know that shorty?" he asked raising his studded brow

"W-well I mean..." Levy paused for moment "no...Actually I really don't"

"If it makes you feel better I haven't had a sub since Phantom" he said with a shrug

"W-why?"'

"No one seemed worthy" Gajeel said his eyes flashing "and the one person who seemed worthy looked like she was pretty vanilla"

"Oh..." Levy flushed a little "I see. So no normal sex for you then"

Gajeel chucked lightly at her statement.

"This is my normal, shorty" he said grin "I could have normal sex, in fact I have but it just seems so boring. You'll see what I mean."

He stopped in front of what looked like an old warehouse. Levy expected to see light to pour out of the buildings, music to be deafening, something! But she was only greeted with the cold autumn air and silence. She paused a minute seeing a man stand in front of the doors smoking a cigarette. He was large almost as big as Gajeel. She let herself breathe as looked to ground. If this was the place, then that meant no eye contact with anyone. She gripped Gajeel's hand trying to use him as an anchor.

"Relax" he whispered "you trust me, right?"

"I trust you"

"Good girl" he said, she didn't even have to look at him to know he was smiling "you get overwhelmed or just want to leave I want you to let me know, got it"

"got it" she said with a smile

Levy could feel herself start to shake. But she couldn't tell if it was from excitement or fear. She hopped it was more excitement than anything. She wanted to do this. She wanted to do this with Gajeel. She let out a breathe, she heard Gajeel lightly chuckle next to her, then he quickly lead the way to the doorman.

"Evening Gajeel" the door man said "it's been awhile."

"Yea" he chuckled "had to make sure this was little one was ready to be out in public."

"Well you two have a good night"

"Thanks" Gajeel quickly steeped in front of Levy and opened the door.

She quickly went into the warehouse to find that it was empty. Nothing but old abandoned equipment and a dusty concrete floor. She looked at Gajeel, raising her eyebrow in silent question. He just simple grabbed her hand, leading her to a dark corner that had steps leading down.

She followed him down the dimly light stairway, when she suddenly felt a magic aura. It felt like a barrier light as bubble. She held her breathe as they walked through the strange magic, and levy was greeted with soft classical music and loud mummers of people talking. She looked down the stairwell to see a heavy metal door waiting at the bottom.

"They used magic to keep the noise down" she said in awe "so people couldn't find this place"

She saw Gajeel look over his shoulder to her, his smirk was large, his sharp teeth gleaming dangerously. Quickly he wrapped his arm around the small wizards waste, lifting her easily so that she right beside him as they entered. Levy gripped his dress shirt nervously as she looked down. She wasn't sure if she wanted to look at the club quite yet.

"I want you to look around for a minute" Gajeel whispered in her ear softly

Levy slowly nodded. Her neck felt stiff as she raised her head. All around her were people who were dressed in tight leather, fishnets, and she regretted wearing her peacoat inside because she felt way too overdressed for the club. She noticed that some people were wearing leather masks that looked way too tight, or people being led by others by chain leashes. They didn't look sad either, the people crawling. They looked happy, their eyes glued to the people holding their leashes.

"g-Gajeel?" levy whispered

"Yes, tiny?"

"s-should I crawl? She asked turning bright red as she looked at him "s-should you put a leash on me?"

Gajeel looked at her in shock for a moment, but his eyes suddenly flashed dangerously with hot boiling lust that made little levy's heart pound. He slowly leaned down to her ear, his arm that was wrapped around her pulling her closer, forcing her to stand on her toes for the tall man.

"why do you have to say such tempting things?" his voice rough, almost as if was gravel being pushed along cement "we just got here and when you things like that it makes me want to take you home and show what it'd like to be my real sub. Show what it'd be like for you to crawl for me. For you to beg for me."

"G-Gajeel" she whispered, her face feeling hot. To say his offer was tempting was an understatement. And to say she was curious was a lie. She way past being curious anymore. She wanted to know what it would be like to crawl for him, to kneel for him, and for her to beg him to do terribly naughty things. She bit her lip in frustration as he leaned away from her.

"Come on" he growled "lets at least one show before we leave"

Levy nodded quickly before Gajeel's hand gripped her own. He pulled her along, guiding her through the crowd. The small wizard focused on his feet, making sure to not look anyone directly as instructed. Her eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

 _I can't tell anymore if he is playing the role of my Dom just as an act for the job, or if he really wants me to be his Sub? There is no way he could want someone like me! I mean there was the whole pinning to the wall thing but that was to get use to the role, right? I-I can't tell anymore…_

* * *

 ** _I am so sorry to leave you hanging there for another week, but I promise that the 'the show' they are going to see will lead to some pretty interesting stuff ;) so that kinda makes up for it. Right? Riight. Anyways please review, they keep me happy and make me want to write more :D_**


	3. Tantalolagnia

**_Hey guys! Thank you all for being supportive of the story, sorry I am such a tease...well not really XD_**

 ** _Anyways warning; a bit of lime going on in the story, so if you don't like...then why are you even reading this story?_**

 ** _Also don't own Fairytale or it's characters.._**

* * *

Levy tried to fight the urge to think. Why couldn't she follow her gut like everyone else in guild? They all had no problems following their hearts even if it left them hurt or broken. But her? No, there was no way she could ever get out her own head even for minute. Always thinking, always calculating, and always translating. Why? Why couldn't she ever get out of her own damn head!

You did get out of your head once, remember? It was only for a few minutes, but the floating feeling Gajeel made you feel. You remember that? How good it felt to not over think? To not think at all? To just enjoy the feeling of floating...

"Tiny" Gajeel mumbled "you really need to stay out that head of yours"

"Sorry" she whispered "I-I can't help it"

"I know" he said softly squeezing the small mages knee trying to comfort her "try to focus on something, an object in the room"

Levy nodded to Gajeel with a determined look on her face. She looked around the room to try find something but the room where the show was being held was pretty bare. It looked like an old theater. It was obvious the club had been around for a while because they had managed to actually build a stage with proper lights, and deep purple curtain. She let out a sigh, nothing held her interest to focus on.

Focus on something, focus on something, focus on…

Levy turned to Gajeel. He raised his studded brows at her. She smiled at the shiny objects above his eyes. Perfect. She let her eyes relax as she felt herself focus on the silver piercing that was in center. It was the one that ran parallel to his pupil. She let out a steady breathe. She could almost see her distorted reflection on the piercing.

"Ya know" he said with a smile "I kinda meant an object that wasn't on me"

"They were boring" she said a giggle "you and your piercings are by far the most interesting thing in here"

Gajeel didn't say anything he just chuckled at the smaller mage. Levy was trying hard to focus on the small metal object, but she kept hearing people shuffle into the theater. She wondered how big the crowd was, and what exactly the show was about. Sure it had to do with bdsm lifestyle but as it just going ideas over the lifestyle? Was it something more sinister? She couldn't imagine someone going up on stage and doing something kinky. There had be rules…

"You're thinking again" he whispered

Levy refocused to find that Gajeel had shifted forward. He was impossibly close again. Her breathing became labored as her face flushed. Their noses were lightly touching and she could feel his breathe flowing on her cheeks, tickling them slightly.

"S-sorry"

"What is always goin on in that big brain of yours?' he asked quietly "the show is about to start..."

Levy held her breath as the curtain slowly pulled back and the lights faded. It was hard to focus on anything because her heart hammered in her chest. She was nervous for some reason, but she could not understand why though. Her brown eyes widened when a blonde women walked to the center stage, her high heels clicking loudly. She wore a simple black cocktail dress with a slit on the side showing off her nicely tanned legs.

She didn't say a word. She just sat in center stage on metal chair. Levy could not remember if was already sitting there before but she sat with her back straightened, her blue eyes fixed on something, she was focused.

"Evening everyone" a voice said "I am glad we had such a large turnout"

Levy blinked, she looked at a man with silver hair slicked back. He was calm and collected as he walked on to the stage. He took off his suit jacket as he walked to the women sitting, draping it effortlessly over the chair.

"I am Evan" he said with a grin "and this is my Sub, her name is Tracy, we hope to give you some fulfillment tonight"

"Hmm" Gajeel hummed to himself "Levy make sure to pay attention"

She nodded without taking her eyes off the stage. She focused on the girl again, her eyes gleaming. She looked happy even without smiling. Levy felt herself gasp as she saw the man start to unzip her dress. She gripped Gajeel's suit leg without thinking. Her knuckles turned white as she put the fabric in a death lock.

The man whispered something in the girl's ear. She smiled to herself, a blush starting to appear on her cheeks. The man quickly pulled her dress down, revealing her in a black lacy bra and matching underwear. She stood effortlessly, letting the fabric pool down by her feet.

"Turn around" the man commanded "get in position, my love"

The girl got on her knees on the metal chair. Her butt faced the crowd, while she arched her back, turning her head so you could only see the side of her face. A smile broke out on her. It was odd to see someone so comfortable in the position she was in. Levy bit her bottom lip, she was trying hard not blush at the sight. She had to look like a sub, right? She had to look like she was enjoying it.

But you are enjoying it...

Gajeel quickly snaked one his arms around Levy, bringing her closer to him. She was practically sitting on his lap. She closed her eyes tightly, trying hard not to squirm under Gajeel's touch. His hands felt like fire searing away at her skin. She regretted taking off her peacoat before they sat down, it would have provided some protection. But his hand now was on her bare waist, his finger drawing lazy circles on her skin.

How can he be so unaffected?

"Open your eyes" he whispered then repeated "pay attention"

Levy slowly opened her eyes, but before looking back at the stage she looked at Gajeel. She gasped at the sight of him. His eyes were sharp, filled with nothing but lust as he looked at smaller blue haired girl. She held back a moan in her throat. Turns out he wasn't as unaffected as she thought. His eyes held a fire in them, and Levy felt like it was going to consume her whole.

Might not be such a bad thing

"One" she heard a female voice say before she heard a harsh slap.

"Watch" Gajeel growled

"Two" the girl on the stage said again. The silver haired man had managed to get ahold of a leather riding crop Levy had only seen be used on horses before. The leather snapped on her skin, making the girl arch. Levy starred at the bright red mark that now settled on her left ass cheek.

Oh was all levy could think as she watched the girl count each strike. Levy could see tears starting to well up in the girl's eyes, but she kept counting. Though while her eyes were tearing up she still had a wide smile on her face. Slowly the man dragged the leather flap over the red marks. She could see the girl shiver, her breathing heavy. She was on five strikes. Levy didn't know when the counting of the strikes would be over, but she secretly hoped that it wouldn't end.

"See her face?" Gajeel whispered "she seems to really enjoy what her master is putting her through, huh? Now imagine it was you. Would you enjoy it? Tell me little girl, you think you can handle something like this?"

She watched as the riding crop came hard on to an already red spot. The girl tossed her head back and moaned loudly. Her eyes were shut but she gasped out the word 'six'. Levy imagined herself arched up, moaning loudly for Gajeel as he would strike her. She felt her legs squeeze together trying to ease the growing pressure.

"Yes Gajeel" levy whispered back

"Who knew you could be so naughty" he growled

Levy looked at him again, her heart beating fast, she gripped the collar of his shirt. She bit her bottom lip hard, to the point it was almost bleeding. One of Gajeel's hands were still drawing circles on her waist, while he brought his other hand to cup her cheek. Levy couldn't believe how turned on she was, how much she wanted Gajeel. And she didn't just want him for sex either, no, she wanted him to own her. She wanted him to be her Dom. She wanted be his.

"Please" she whispered lightly "Gajeel, please kiss me"

"How can I deny you when you beg so nicely" Gajeel said with a smirk

Gajeel's mouth crashed into Levy's with a deep lustful need. His tongue lightly moving over the seam of her mouth, the smaller mage gasped when she felt a cold metal ball move across her bottom lip. Fuck! He has a tongue piercing too? Gajeel took advantage of her gasps, gripping her bottom lip tightly with his teeth, sucking on her lip, running his cold piercing on it. Levy tried hard not to moan, she still knew they were in a public place. She her hands moved so they were on his chest, gripping the smooth fabric of his dress shirt.

Gajeel quickly started kissing his way down her chin, lightly nibbling occasionally. Levy let a small moan escape her mouth, to which Gajeel just let out a dark 'gihihi'. Levy's eyes screwed shut as Gajeel started to nibble on the bottom of her earlobe.

"Tell me tiny" he whispered "is this better than your books?"

Levy's eye shot open, she looked at Gajeel, she could feel herself becomes stiff. He knows? He knows about me reading inappropriate stories in guild hall! He knew my dirty little secret? How? How the hell does he know?

"h-how?" she mumbled

"Hmm" Gajeel hummed as he started to nibble on her collar bone "your smell. It became different sometimes at the guild. It became more potent, with lots of lust seeping through. It didn't take long for me to figure out that your smell would change when you had your nose in certain books"

"d-does anyone e-else?" Levy turned red at the thought of Natsu's super smelling

"No" he growled "I am sure Natsu is far too distracted by fighting and Lucy to notice. But imagine my surprise when little Levy who seemed to be vanilla as it got was getting off in public"

Gajeel quickly moved to her neck, biting it harshly. Levy bit her lip trying to quite the loud moan that trying to surge forward. She could her hips moving without thinking, grinding herself on Gajeel's thigh. He suck hard on the bite mark, she was sure there was going to be a mark. She felt his hands move lightly over her bare back, lightly stroking her spine.

"Tell me shrimp" he whispered kissing the new mark lightly "do you want to cum tonight?'

"w-what?"

"I asked if you wanted cum tonight, tiny" he said with a grin "the show is almost over, and the light are going to come on. We can leave you wanting more, or I could make you get off tonight. The choice is yours"

"I-I" levy stared at him stunned "I-oh my god"

"Not a god just a dragon" he smiled his eyes sparking "better make your choice quick before I leave you high and dry"

"I- I want to c-cum" she mumbled

"Couldn't hear you shrimp"

"I want to cum" she said looking at with determination "please Gajeel"

"Good girl" he smiled at her "now follow me"

* * *

Gajeel walked like he was on a mission, but to where Levy didn't know. He moved around the crowd like he made of shadows, and as someone being led by only a hand Levy found it was hard to keep up with him. She blushed at the thought of him being as excited as she was but she quickly shook her head. This was normal for him. She wasn't his first sub and probably wouldn't be his last. Levy's eyebrows scrunched together at the thought. She didn't like the idea of Gajeel with anyone else, but she was a sub, right? She couldn't say anything to him about it. She swallowed a lump in her throat at the thought of him punishing her because she wanted him all to herself.

"Mr. Redfox" a voice jerked her out her thoughts

She and Gajeel stood in front of large desk, a women with dark black hair and ivory skin was the one who greeted Gajeel. She looked bored, her glasses sitting on the tip of her nose. Levy looked closer to see she was wearing a silver collar, and what looked like dog tags hanging from them. Levy rubbed the iron heart on her collar out of habit. Rubbing her fingers across the smooth metal seemed to calm her down.

"We need a room" Gajeel said "no tools needed for the night though"

"Very well" the girl said bending below sight line only to pop up again with a golden key "charge it to your account?"

"Yes" he said his face was like stone, unmoving and without feeling "thank you"

"G-Gajeel?" Levy whispered as they walked toward a black door "w-what is going on?"

"Don't you know?" Gajeel asked his smile was dangerous, his sharp teeth gleaming "it's play time, tiny"

* * *

 ** _So... Tantalolagnia is the fetish for being sexually teased.. fitting no? Hehehehehe anyways, please remember to review because I love them, even if you yell at me for being a tease again! I can handle the abuse! Love you all :)_**


	4. Gymnophilia

**_Gymnophilia_ : **_A fetish for nudity._

* * *

Levy wringed her hands together in nervousness. She didn't expect the club to have private rooms to rent and she certainty didn't expect to be sharing one of the rooms with him tonight. The adrenaline from the show ran out as soon she walked through the hall. Now as she stared the room that had deep red walls, dark leather chairs sitting the corner, and a bed with dark wood posts. Her throat felt dry, it was all starting to feel too much.

"hey" Gajeel whispered, lightly stroking the back of her neck "Relax, Levy"

She let out a breathe, straightening out her shoulders trying to will her muscles to relax. She nodded to herself, she wouldn't let herself over think this. Her stomach burned with desire, she wanted this. She wanted more than anything she had ever come across. She looked at Gajeel to see him smiling at her. It was genuine smile, which was rare, his eyes held pride in them.

"good girl" he said while closing the door "I promise you'll enjoy tonight"

"yes Gajeel" she said with a smile

He quickly walked to the bed grabbing one of the many pillows, then placed on the floor in the middle room. He smirked at her, his eyes gleaming with promise. He quickly sat at the chair sitting in the corner of the room, his body relax, draping his arms effortlessly on it.

"I need you strip" he said seriously "everything but the collar needs to come off. Then you will need to kneel on the pillow. Do you understand?"

Her breathe hitched a little at the thought of stripping for him but she felt herself nod to him slowly. She made her way to the pillow. Her fingers shook as she started to tug at the crop top quickly. Her face becoming red, and she couldn't look at Gajeel as she concentrated at the stupid tight clothing.

"Slower" he commanded, she looked at him in shock. His voice was deep, gravelly, and made her shiver. She nodded to him, her fingers no longer shaking she slowly tugged the top pulling over her head. Her skin started to goosebump when she looked the iron Dragon slayer. There she stood in front of him, completely bare from the hips up. She tried hard not to cover herself.

"No bra?" he asked his eyes gleaming "how dirty are you little bit?"

"I-I don't really need one" she bit her bottom lip

She slowly worked her hands to her skirt zipper on the back, making the tight skirt loose slowly, letting it slide down her body. She looked at Gajeel in approval to see his stare burn into her. He licked his lips as she let the skirt pool around her feet. Levy felt herself smile a little, he seemed to enjoy her little show. She bent down untying her boots, stepping out them quickly.

Her fingers lightly rubbed against her garter belt. The lace lightly tickled her finger pads. She sucked in breathe trying hard to be brave. But her body image issues were starting to make themselves known. What if she was too small in the chest for him? What if when he saw her fully naked her would reject her? She looked at him, gripping the inside of her cheek tightly.

"Stop thinking" he simply "I ain't going anywhere, shrimp"

"o-ok" she said blushing lightly

She quickly tucked her finger under the garter belt pulling it off with her stockings, she put them on top of her skirt. She lightly breathed out as she grabbed the black underwear. This was it. She would be completely be naked in front of Gajeel after this. Lightly tugging her underwear slowly moved down, past her hip bones, slowly past her thighs, and after she pulled them past her knees she let drop. She stepped out of them slowly, then lowered herself on the pillow.

She felt her lips begin to tremble, closing her eyes, trying hard to concentrate on her breathing. It was hard to not to start hyperventilating. Levy bit the inside of her cheek, gripping the flesh tightly. She was so busying worrying that she didn't even hear Gajeel walk up to her. He slowly prowled around her in a circle, examining everything that was the small mage. Her breathing, her body language, and the way she kept biting the inside of her cheek. She seemed to be in a habit of doing that when she was unsure of something.

"Open your eyes Levy" he said "look at me"

"Yes Gajeel" she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes

Quickly the iron mage quickly pulled her from her kneeling position. He collided with tiny girls mouth. Her light pink lips so soft, so untouched. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, making sure his piercing slowly rubbed over her hot lips. Levy gasped and moaned at the sensation. He was making her legs go weak. He separated the two, and Levy couldn't hold back a whine. She wanted him to keeping going. She wanted him to make her his.

"God I love it when you say that "he smirked "we are going to over some rules for tonight, okay shorty?"

"Yes Gajeel" she said with smile

"little minx" he said with a grin "rules in this room are clear, I am going to do things to you, dirty things, but if you want me to stop or if you want a break you gotta tell me. You will answer me with a yes Gajeel or yes sir. Tonight is gonna be a night of getting to know each other, tiny."

"y-yes sir" she said with a blush

"You nervous?"

"a little" levy said while looking down

"Hmm..." Gajeel hummed while looking down at her. Levy blushed brightly, she heard Gajeel walk back to the chair. He sat down effortlessly. Levy looked at him, he looked like a king sitting on throne. This was Gajeel's domain, his kingdom. This room where he was in charge everything, she was his simple servant. His mouth pulled back into an effortless smirk.

"Come kneel in front of me, little girl" he said "I am about to rock your world"

* * *

 _ **I AM BACK BITCHES! hehe, thank you guys for dealing with my lack of writing, I have a lot of excuses but I promise that I will try my hardest to do the "a chapter every week thing" again :). also is their a fetish for writing cliffhangers? Or being yelled at for said cliff hangers? Beucase I probably have it. 3 much love please review, I love them so!**_


	5. Orgasm Denial

_**I dedicate this chapter to**_ **_Irhina, thank you so much for the kind words and the support. I enjoyed our small chat a whole lot, and it also gave me the strength to keep writing. its amazing what small gestures can do :D_**

* * *

Levy found herself kneeling in front of Gajeel. Her knees hurt, her back felt stiff, but she also could not wipe off the smile that had made its way on her face. Gajeel was explaining the position he wanted her in. His devilish grin never wavered. And the little blunette was nervous, but her racing heart seemed to help her find courage. The fact that this he had even showed an interest seemed like a dream. The fact now that she was naked in front of him was more than a dream, if that made sense.

"Focus Levy" he growled "I know this is exciting, for the both of us. But we need to be on the same page"

"Yes sir" she said lightly

"Good girl" he smirked "now, you remember how the girl in the show counted each strike her master gave her"

"Oh god" levy said blushing brightly "yes Gajeel, I remember"

"Good. That means it won't be hard for you to remember to count then? After each strike, say the number and ask for another, until you can no longer handle it or I am satisfied"

"Yes sir" Levy whispered her face bright red but looking up at Gajeel smiling softly.

He patted his knee, giving her permission to lay across his lap. It felt odd to be in such a position. Her ass was raised, and her breast sat on his other leg, and she raise herself on her knees to compete with his height. It didn't feel uncomfortable, just odd. She let out a steady breathe, trying re focus.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted this" Gajeel moaned in her ear, lightly nipping at the top of it. Slowly and softly he barely ran his fingers across her ass. Levy bit her bottom lip trying hard not to moan. They had just started and she could feel goosebumps rising on her flesh.

"Such a little vixen, ya know?" he growled "and Imma gonna really enjoy this"

Lev was stunned by his words that she didn't realize his hands stopped caressing her. Instead she was greeted with a loud _slap_. Then the sting came, it wasn't a bad pain but it definitely woke her up.

"Count" Gajeel growled

"o-one" Levy stuttered "please do it again, Gajeel"

"Such a good girl" another loud _slap_ came. This time on her other cheek. Levy moaned slightly at this one. The sting was stunning more than hurting, and she found she liked it. She liked it a whole fucking lot.

"Two, please again Gajeel"

Another slap came, and again, and again. Each time he would change the angle or the strength of it. Each time little levy moaned louder and louder. She found herself arching her back for him, tears starting to form in her eyes from the sting. But damn did the pain feel amazing. Slowly she felt him trace his fingers along her wet folds. Levy squeaked loudly and clenched her hands on Gajeel's suit pants.

"God" he growled "we are only at five and so fucking wet for me. Tell me, tiny, do you think you can cum from just being spanked alone? Bet you can. But lucky for you I am nice master. I will make it easy on you for tonight"

"Sir? Gajeel?" she asked not knowing what he was planning. Until she felt his hands move. They lightly tapped on her clit. Levy gasped and moaned at the little bundle of nerves being lightly smacked. She felt Gajeel lightly move his hand over her sensitive ass. She felt herself moan loudly as he smacked her ass while playing with her.

"Fuck!" Levy exclaimed "six, Gajeel! P-please can I have another?"

"Did you just swear?" Gajeel asked "ah, fuck Levy do it again for me!"

This time he inserted a finger in her while rubbing harshly on her clit with his thumb. He slapped her hard against both cheeks in one swift motion. The tiny mage wanted to let out a scream of pleasure but it was caught in her throat, making her gasp greedily.

"Please Gajeel" she said when she could breathe again "fuck, please Gajeel let me cum"

"Hmm" Gajeel seemed to ponder for a moment, stopping all his movements

Levy turned to him, his face spread into an evil smirk. Levy could cry, she was so close. And she could feel her high slowly coming down. Surely she was doing everything right for him? What more did he want?

"Please sir" Levy pleaded again. Her golden eyes big with plead and want. It took all of Gajeel's strength to not just take her right then and there. But she was a virgin. And this was not the night for his pleasure. No. Just her. A proper introduction to the lifestyle. A proper introduction to her being a submissive. And a proper introduction for her to become his.

"Levy" he commanded "sit on my lap"

Levy almost wanted to whine at the sudden change of positions. But Gajeel's strong voice and blazing eyes told her she shouldn't push her luck. Slowly she moved. She was barely sitting on the edge of his knees. Until he picked her up. Forcing her to sit on his hard bulge. Levy felt herself moan, rolling her hips on his erection, creating delightful friction.

"Fuck, Levy" He growled "knock that off, or you won't cum for entire week"

She stopped, trying hard to control her body. Her eyes pleaded with him, but his face was hard.

"I want you feel how hard you make me" he growled "but that doesn't mean you get pleasure yourself. That's my fucking job. Now be a good girl and stay still"

"Yes Ga-oh god" Levy moaned loudly as Gajeel inserted two finger inside her. He smirked evilly as he started to pump slowly. Her face became flush, and Gajeel swore it was sexiest thing he had ever seen. He hooked his other hand under her chin, forcing her to come to his lips. They kissed passionately, Levy submitting almost instantly to his dominate tongue. He nibbled on her plump bottom lip, sucking harshly after wards. He could feel her tightening around his fingers. She was close. So fucking close.

He pulled his finger out of her, leaving to whine involuntary. He wanted this to last. Who fucking knew if this was the last time he would see her like this. He hoped they would continue, but he also knew that he probably fucked up his chances for a real relationship with her when he decided to crucify her to that fucking tree. So he was gonna enjoy this night, because it was probably the last.

He shifted, letting his hard on rub against her sensitive clit. He lightly peppered her neck with kisses. All the while he kneaded at her plump ass that was still sensitive to his spankings, while the other hand still wet with her pussy juice lightly rolled his fingers over her pink nipples. Her hands lightly gripped at his shirt, trying to steady herself. But Gajeel wasn't gonna have any of that. Fuck no! He quickly bit into her neck, not enough mark as mate. They weren't ready for that. But just enough for him suck hard against her skin. Leaving a large hickey. Proof for tomorrow morning, so they knew it wasn't a dream.

Levy arched her back for him, moaning loudly. Getting taken over by all the sensation.

"Gajeel!" she moaned loudly "fuck! I am gonna cum"

"Do it" growled sucking on her ear lobe "fucking cum for me levy"

"Fuck" levy screamed as she contracted and came on Gajeel's hard clothed bulge. She felt all of her muscles in her body tighten, contract tightly, and then in flash relaxed. She panted slowly realizing that buried her head in the crook of Gajeel's neck. Her body was tired, she couldn't move even she wanted. She felt Gajeel lightly rub his hand down her spine.

"God, you did amazing, Levy" he whispered softly "I am proud of you"

"Mmm" she mumbled "thank you Gajeel"

Her mind was somewhere else, she felt again floaty. Not thoughts penetrated her as she felt Gajeel shift her. She felt him carry her to soft bed with the red silk sheets. She smiled and blushed at him. Then the world seemed to stop as he started to walk away from her.

"Gajeel!" she exclaimed, she felt panicked. How could her leave her now? After all that they had done!? She was weak but forced herself to sit up to face him. Tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Calm down, tiny" he said softly

"I don't want you to go" she pleaded "please stay with me"

"Gihihihi" Gajeel lightly chuckled "relax, I am not going anywhere. Just changing out of the suit. I will join you in bed in a minute"

"t-thank you" Levy said happily as she laid back down. Enjoying her spaced out feeling again.

She felt the bed dip under his weight. She quickly turned to face him. She smiled gently as she saw he was in nothing but his boxers. She wiggled excitedly as he laid under the cover, giggling like crazy. He just smirked at her occasionally. He finally settled down fully in the bed.

"G-gajeel?"

"Yes shrimp?"

"c-can we cuddle?"

"Of course Levy"

Levy squealed as she quickly snuggled her body close to his. His strong arms wrapped around her. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. Sighing happily she lifted her leg, trying to rest it on top of him, when she felt it. She felt his bulge, still hard as ever, laying underneath his boxers. She gasped, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked raising his pierced eyebrow at her.

"You didn't?" levy blushed brightly "ya know?"

"Ya know, what?"

"You didn't you know…" levy whispered the last word slowly "cum?"

"Gihihihi" he chuckled at her lack of courage to say such a naughty word when she wasn't in the heat of the moment. "Nah, shorty. But I am good"

"What?" levy pouted "what do you mean you're good? You're still hard!"

"Shorty, don't think its cause of you. You almost made me cum just by watching you. I just…I wanted tonight to be about you. So don't worry about it"

"That's not fair, though!" levy said with a pout "you made me cum! You should cum too!"

"Levy…"he sighed loudly "tonight is not the night for you to lose your virginity. You just got introduced to lifestyle, and we are new a sub/dom couple. It's good for us to take slow"

"Who said anything about losing my virginity" Levy asked raising her eyebrow, her tone change into matter of fact "after all there's lot of ways to make someone cum. I could use my hands, my breast, or even, my mouth"

"Levy..."

"So…I guess what I am saying Gajeel" she said blushing brightly "I am asking if I can suck your dick"

* * *

 _ **...so...this is the longest chapter..so don't hate me too much for making you guys wait. I am really sorry, but my depression and my anxiety having been hitting me pretty hard. I am not using it as an excuse, just a reason. i was thinking i should maybe find someone to help motivate me into writing and posting, becuase last time I posted soemthing, I got too caught up in my head thinking it was stupid worthless chapter, and that I should do better than that. Anyways enough with that drama. please show your love with reviews. they make me smile and motivate me :) love you all!**_

 _ **ps. Isn't Levy a little minx? fucking love it...**_

 _ **pps. though most of now this, Orgasm denial-** **A type of fetish play in which a dom teases the sub, but refuses to let him or her reach orgasm.**_


	6. Macrogenitalism

_**Alright! So just a fair warning, this is a very um...lemony scene. I mean so are the one before, but this one has some dirty language ((mostly Gajeel)) so if have a problem with it please feel free to skip this chapter :3 If you don't care, please continue to read!**_

 _ **I really don't own anything except the plot and this perverted mind...**_

* * *

"What?"

"I s-said" Levy said while looking down with heavy blush "c-can I suck your d-dick? Please?"

"I heard you" Gajeel growled "I'm just wondering if you deserve it, have been good girl tonight?

The blue haired mage quickly avoided eye contact with Gajeel. She couldn't stop her blushing as quickly nodded. She hoped she was good for Gajeel. She did everything he asked her to do, she didn't argue. Sure she slipped up a bit at first with the fourth rule, but overall she thought she did ok.

"Why?" Gajeel asked "why do you want to this?"

"w-what?"

"Why?" he growled "do you want to suck me off?"

"o-oh" Levy could find her breathe. No one talked like this with her, this was new form of language, a new form of communication that the word mage had never come across. This was new. This was perverted. This was dirty talk.

"I-I want you to feel good" she said breathlessly 'y-you made me feel so good, I-I just want to be fair. I want to p-please you"

Gajeel raised a studded brow at that statement. He was unsure if the girl was truly ready for something like _that_. Hell she couldn't even make eye contact with him at the moment. He couldn't deny though that the thought of her tiny hands wrapped around him, her small mouth working magic, and her cute pink tongue eager for him. He was sure she's never done anything like this before. He'd show her the ropes. But damn he'd be the first to pervert that wonderful mouth hers. And that. That's what sold him.

"You'll have to listen to me still" he growled "you don't listen, I'll punish you."

Levy looked up him in shock, but then smiled widely. He was going to allow her to do what she wanted! She had been a good girl! She nodded eagerly to Gajeel with her smile still wide. He smiled back to her, his eyes blazing. He quickly rolled off the bed. Standing beside it in all his glory. His perfectly tanned skin marked by white scars from his battles, his piercings shining in the dim light of the room, and his black boxers barely hiding his large bulge.

"Crawl to me, Levy" he commanded lightly

Determined, Levy moved slowly. Dragging her legs slowly against the silk sheets, carefully placing her hands. She tried to hide back a smile, but it was hard. She felt so excited to be able to this for Gajeel, to show him a fraction of she felt when she was with him. She hoped that she would be able to make him see stars like she did when he finally let her cum.

 _Fuck!_ Gajeel thought loudly to himself as he saw the blue haired minx crawl towards him. She was doing it slowly, letting her muscle stretch in front of him. Her perky creamy ass lightly swaying. Levy looked like a damn goddess with her eyes shining brightly, as sat in front of him. Her eyes begging, her smile still wide.

"God damn shrimp…" he mumbled, lifting his hand, lightly running his fingers along her hair "you know how much you turn me on?"

"n-no sir" Levy squeaked

"It's taking everything I have not to just take that pretty mouth of yours. Fuck it raw, make you gag for me, have you taste nothing but me in your mouth. Make it mine"

Slowly, Gajeel lightly took his second hand. It traced her wet pink mouth lightly with his thumb. Feeling the softness. He was going to enjoy making the little innocent thing dirty. He grinned wickedly as he dragged her bottom lip down. He tapped his thumb lightly against it.

"Suck" he commanded lightly

"Yes sir" she lightly mumbled before she wrapped her little tongue around his finger. Slowly wrapping her mouth around the digit. Looking up at him to read his expression as she hallowed out her cheeks. It took all of the Iron dragon's strength to not take control, have her hallow out her mouth and let him have his way. But this was her first time, and damn it all to hell he didn't want to spoil it for her.

It was strange feeling to him. Normally, while he respected his subs, he never really cared if their experience were positive or negative. If he went too far, well, that's what the safety words were for. If a girl couldn't keep up, he'd stop. Most of the women he had could though, they were experienced in this world. They knew right off the bat what was their hard lines, and lines he could bend.

But with Levy? Everything was new. There was so much they could explore together. They could draw the hard lines together. They could figure out what worked for them and what didn't. And maybe for first time in his life he could actually maintain a relationship that wasn't strictly in the bedroom. He felt himself smile down to the smaller mage.

"Good girl" he cooed "now, let's move on to something a little bigger, hm?"

Levy moved off his thumb slowly, finally releasing it with a loud _pop_.

"Yes Gajeel" she said with smile

"Take off my boxers"

She nodded quickly. Her hands were starting to shake, but once again she could not tell if she nervous or excited. Sure she had wanted this but she never done anything like this before. She hoped she was good for someone who had so much experience. A light blush settled over her cheeks, how would she compare to the other girls he had been with? _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"G-gajeel?" she said light gripping the elastic band on his boxers "I hope I'm as good to you as you were to me"

She blushed hard after that not daring to look him in the eyes after such a cheesy statement. She wasn't good with this sort of thing. She wasn't good at telling people what she thought. She wasn't shy necessarily, she couldn't be at fairytail. But she defiantly never let anyone know her inner monologue.

It wasn't until she felt his strong hands lightly drag through her hair did she realize she was overthinking again. She looked up at Gajeel, expecting to see him angry. But his eyes were soft, focused but they seem to shine with happiness.

"You'll do fantastic, Levy"

She smiled and nodded to herself. She held her breathe as slowly dragged down his boxers. The more skin she revealed more excited she became. She was about to make Gajeel feel satisfied. She let out her breathe as she let the boxers drop to the floor.

Before her, his member stuck out with pride. It was tan like him, with a large silver piercing sticking through the tip. She blinked in surprise. Sure he was pierced everywhere, but she really didn't expect that. Not to mention the sheer shock in his size. He was huge!

"y-you're big" levy blushed she looked up at him

"Damn straight" he growled "now, do what you want. I'll tell you what I like, and what I don't. Got it?"

"Yes sir"

She didn't wait for him to praise her, she lifted her hand. Wrapping around her hand around his dick was an amazing feeling. He was so warm, plus the skin there was so soft. It felt like velvet. She pumped him lightly, trying feel him entirely. He let out deep growl, making levy pause to look at him. His eyes held a certain pride, but flashed lustfully at her.

"I won't break" he said evenly

The small mage nodded quickly, re-adjusting her grip so that it was firmer than before. He grinned down at her. It was good thing she could listen to direction. Levy let her curiosity win as she lifted his cock to look at the underside. There she examined large vein that was pulsing. She looked up him, licking her lips softly.

"M-may I lick you?"

"Feel free" he said with a chuckle

She nodded to him. Slowly she inched her way closer to him. Using the tip of her tongue she lightly traced the vein. Her eyes widened as she saw his muscle twitch. She looked at Gajeel's eyes again to read him, but he just smirked at her. _Must be normal then…_ gaining more courage, this time she flattened her tongue out, licking base to tip.

"Fuck, levy" he growled loudly

"Too much?" she asked

"What?" he asked "no, not too much. Just felt good. Trying really hard to control myself right now"

She nodded again. She did the same motion for a second time, this time seeing him tense. She gained a determined look in her eye, if this was anything like her books she knew what she had to do. Again she laid her tongue flat against the pulsing vein, but instead of stopping when she reached the tip she quickly rolled her tongue around it.

Gajeel's brain seemed to short circuit for a moment. His shrimp, his little tiny shrimp with no direction was try trying to suck him off. He watched her small mouth widen and her eyes kept glancing up to him. It was one of the sexiest thing he'd ever have the pleasure of seeing. She looked up at him, he swore he could see a grin play on her lips. Slowly she worked her mouth down to his base. He could she the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, and he feels tense muscles of her throat pulse at his tip.

"I swear to god tiny" he growled gripping her hair tighter "you're playing with fire"

Levy's eyes shinned bright, as she started to bob back in forth. She struggling a bit with keeping a smooth motion though. Gajeel grinned down to her with feral look in his eye. Quickly he took both hands, gripping her hair firmly.

"Just keep that little mouth of yours open" he growled "maybe, even hum me a pretty little song too?"

Levy quickly grabbed onto Gajeel's hips, feeling him began to pump her head up and down on him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling her mouth being used for him. She enjoyed that she could feel his pulsing muscle, the cool piercing sliding on her tongue, and that she could taste only him. Slowly she felt him moving faster, faster. She felt herself look up at to see his eyes filled with a crazed amount of lust. She felt herself moan from pleasure to see him look so pleased.

"Fuck!" he swore loudly "do that again!"

Her eyes widen at his exclamation, but she felt herself start to hum. The vibration was driving him to move faster and harder. Levy could feel her eyes start to water more, her cheeks started hurt from keeping the pressure in her mouth even, but god did she love it.

"Levy, I'm gonna cum" he growled letting go of her hair

Levy hummed in approval and smiled up at him. Gajeel swore under his breathe. The tiny minx was going to be the end of him yet. He felt his muscles coil, he stomach ached and groin begged for release. That's when levy backed off him, he let himself give a deep growl of disapproval. She was stopping and he didn't tell her too. He was about to threaten her with a punishment when he felt her little hands wrap around him.

"Please Gajeel" she begged pumping the same speed as before "please cum in my mouth"

His eyes widen at her small face as she literally begged for him. her bright eyes wide for him and her lower lip puffed out. Her cheeks and lips were pink from the raw movements from before. he felt his hand cradle her cheek for a moment of tenderness before he let out a harsh growl.

"Levy" he growled "you better swallow it all"

"Yes sir" she whispered as she wrapped her mouth around the tip, pumping him into her. He felt himself lose control at her ministration. He saw nothing but a white light as he swore loudly as he came hard in her mouth. He felt himself twitch uncontrollably as she still sucked, getting all the seed from him. He grinned down at her, seeing some his fluids coming out of the corner of her mouth. Quickly he backed off her, letting her swallow the mouthful she had already, and to let her catch her breathe. After about a minute or two, he wiped the bit on the corner of her mouth with his finger.

"All of it Tiny"

"Yes sir" she mumbled as she quickly licked the rest of his finger.

"Such a good girl" he growled "now get into bed, we're both tired"

"Yes Gajeel" she said sleepily "can we still cuddle, please?"

"Of course Levy"

* * *

 _ **hahaha *blushes* so this was by far the longest chapter, and it was just strictly a blow job scene. Do I feel a bit dirty for that? Yea, just a bit. But! It was a whole lot of fun to write! Also a huge thank you and shout out to all the people who messaged me and talked to me about my anxiety and depression, it really feels great to have so many people understand and/or motivate! Really in general I'm super happy with as a community. Y'all are fantastic group of people! As always please show support by messaging and/or reviewing. I love you all!**_

 _ **ps.** **Macrogenitalism-**_ _**A fetish for large genitals ((*blushes* uh..you know..cause Gajeel..he was...you know what, never-mind))**_

 _ **pps. Happy Halloween to everyone! I hope everybody has a great and safe holiday!**_

 _ **ppps. I just realized this was the first chapter with no cliffy!? Gonna need to fix that for the next one ;)**_


	7. Acousticophilia

Acousticophilia-A fetish involving sounds. This can include such things as being aroused by music or a partner's moaning.

* * *

Gajeel wrapped his arms around the small mage who was still sleeping. His eyes were fixated on the dark mark that was placed on her neck. His mark. She looked so beautiful laying there, her breathing relaxed and deep. He couldn't control his urges last night, he was lucky he didn't lose complete control with her. He lightly traced his fingers along her body, he was lucky just to have one night with her. But he was too damn greedy he wanted more. He wanted her to be his. For them to share a bed every night, for her to wear his collar every day with pride. Shit he'd be satisfied with just to see her when she smiles

She stirred, moaning his name lightly as she stretched out her arms. He quickly secured himself around her waist, hugging her tightly to his chest. Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled to herself. Her golden eyes shined as she turned to face him. The blue haired mage was blushing and he grinned at her with his eyes gleaming with affection.

"Good morning" she mumbled lightly

"Morning"

"Last night was amazing" she admitted, her fingers lightly traced shapes on his chest.

"Yes it was" he lightly bent down, kissing her forehead "sorry if I was a little rough at the end of it"

"No it's okay" Levy said with a shy smile "I-I liked it"

"Oh?" he asked while grinning evilly "you liked it?"

Gajeel quickly rolled over Levy pinning her hands above head. Levy's eyes widened slightly in shock as he leaned down to kiss her. The iron dragon slayer felt at home as he dominated the kiss, feeling her soft lips, the pulse on her wrist, and the way her body naturally arched for him. Levy was unlike any girl he has ever met. She was more than a Sub, he wanted to do nothing more than to prove to her how much she meant to him. He quickly started to kiss her neck tenderly, hearing her moan his name urged him forward to nibble lightly.

"Gajeel" she moaned lightly "that f-feels good"

"Yea?" he murmured "hmm…think of it as reward for doing so amazing last night"

"Reward?" she let out a small giggle "it was my pleasure Gajeel"

He chuckled softly as he continued to pepper kisses along her collar bone. This was new interaction for him, sure he knew how to comfort Subs. It was part of his job as a Dom. He never felt the urge like this with anyone else. He had no urge to hurt her or to make her submit. She was already doing it so willingly. It was amazing to see how naturally she came in to her role. It was like she was born to be his. He let out a deep rumble that vibrated his chest when that thought occurred. _She was his_.

Suddenly Gajeel stopped. He let go of Levy's wrists and diverted his attention to the door. His pupils turning into slits as he could hear someone approaching the door to the room. He could feel his fangs extend. This was his natural instincts kicking in, he needed to protect Levy in such a vulnerable state.

 _Protect Levy. Rip out the stranger's throat. Protect my mate_

"Gajeel?"

 _Fucking pound his face in. He's coming for your Levy._

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled out "what's wrong?"

Levy with her cool hands gripped on his forearm. Gajeel quickly snapped his head to face her. The tiny blue haired girl was not prepared to see Gajeel after he transformed. He looked primal, like he would transform in to an actual dragon on the spot. His sharp eyes examined her face, his ears heard her increased heartbeat, and his mouth could taste the tension in the air. He blinked rapidly to try to regain some control. He let out a shaky breathe, his muscles relaxing slightly.

"Cover up" his voice sounded raw, as if he'd screamed the entire night "we have company coming"

"w-what?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Levy's eyes widened suddenly at the sound. Her face became red as she let out a squeak. Like a flash she hid her entire self in the sheets. Gajeel let an amused chuckle at his partner's antics. There was another knock to the door.

"Hold on" he yelled out

He put on his boxers while he quickly walked over to the door. His chest was rumbling with a low growl. Finally Gajeel opened the door to find Evan standing in the door way. Gajeel's eyebrow's scrunched together in confusion when he saw the long time committed Dom, but Evan was also the owner of the club standing in front of him. He was even more confused to not see Tracy kneeling by his side.

"Gajeel" Evan's voice came out shakily "it's Tracy. S-she's missing"

* * *

 _Holy shit guys I'm back! So sorry for keeping you all wait, between my laptop getting stolen at Christmas, getting fired and then finding a new job, plus moving on top of it, I haven't had much time to keep up with my writing. Like at all. God, I missed it. Also apologies for this chapter being a little dull and short, but it's needed for the plot ((yes this story has a plot and not just mindless Dom/Sub Scenes lol)) I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you for being patient for me to come back! I plan on being more consistent with my writing from now on. And As always I would love some reviews! Much love!_


	8. Erotophobia

_Erotophobia: Fear of expressing or experiencing sexual desires._

* * *

" _ **Please no" Tracy begged "I don't want this! Please let me go"**_

 _ **"Shut the fuck up"**_

 _ **"Please!"**_

 _ **"No! You're a fucking submissive, right? Start taking it like a good whore"**_

* * *

Levy sat at Gajeel's house, her knee bouncing uncontrollably because of her nerves. Ever since Gajeel found out about Tracy missing he has been unusually quite. He was now in the kitchen cooking breakfast for them. Luckily he was nice enough to pour a cup of coffee for her. She breathed out, trying hard not to panic. It wasn't because of Tracy missing necessarily, granted she felt terrible for Tracy and Evan but she was more worried that Gajeel wasn't going to let her going back to the club.

Apparently what had happened was that Tracy and Evan got into an argument with each other after the show. Evan walked away to cool down so that he didn't lose his temper and say something to Tracy he would regret. When he got back, his apartment was in shambles and Tracy was missing. Evan spent the entire night looking for her, but she was just gone.

Gajeel was completely different after Evan left. He could barely look at Levy, much less talk to her. She wouldn't even had come to his place but he managed out a growl when she mentioned leaving and going home. Levy took the hint and went to his home instead. He didn't object, so she took as a good sign at least.

Gajeel then put a plate of food in front of her. She jumped slightly when she zoned back in to focus to find the dragon slayer standing in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him just feel a blush build up and make her look away quickly.

"Shorty" Gajeel growled "you gotta eat"

"t-thank you but no thanks"

"Levy" he said while glaring "fucking eat something"

"n-no" she said looking at him "I don't want to eat"

"You're playing with fire, Levy"

"I'm sorry Gajeel" she whimpered "I j-just...I'm too nervous to eat right now"

"Nervous?"

Levy nodded silently as she quickly looked away from Gajeel. She didn't want to upset him but she didn't want him to leave her either. _I'm not even in a real relationship with him and I'm acting like this? God I'm pathetic. I can't do this. All I want is for Gajeel to look at me the way he did this morning._

"Shrimp"

 _Please don't leave me_

"Levy"

 _I don't want this end yet_

"Levy!"

 _I've completely ruined this by being so weak_

"Focus levy" Gajeel growled as he pinned her to the couch "focus on me"

When Levy got out her head she found Gajeel laying on top of her pinning her hands above her head. She felt her face wet, tasting the salt from tears on her lips, and her chest burned as heaved her breathes in. She was panicking. A full blown panic attack right in front of Gajeel. She started to spiral down again as she found her being weak in front of Gajeel.

"Dammit tiny" he growled as he leaned down, biting her neck

"Ow" levy whimpered "G-gajeel?"

"I said focus on me" he growled "and you better listen to me little girl. Talk. Tell me what you're thinking"

"b-but you'll think I'm weak..."

"No" Gajeel said sternly "I won't ever think your weak Levy. You're the strongest, smartest, most badass women I have met. I know you. I've seen you fight, I've seen you use the beautiful brain of your come up with answers nobody could ever come up with, and you are too fucking hard on yourself. Just because you are a submissive in this relationship, it does not make you a fucking weak person."

"I- I d-don't want you to leave me" levy sobbed "y-you're the only one who's ever treated me like this. Like I'm strong, that I'm not breakable. I-I don't that to end. I-I want to be your submissive. I-I want you, Gajeel"

Gajeel's red eyes widened at her statement. He didn't say anything, just slowly let go of Levy's wrists. He felt his heart pound wildly and he tried hard to control his dragon within. He wanted her so bad. He wanted to claim his true mate, to make Levy his forever. But he couldn't, not quite yet. He needed to take this slow, make sure she was ready. He had to that for her, it was the least he could do for her.

"Oh god" Levy sobbed "you don't want me"

"What?"

"You're just fucking lying there god damn in silence!"

"Fucking hell Levy" he grinned "of course I fucking want you! How could I not?"

"I-I…what?"

"Here" he leaned down closer to her "let me show you"

Gajeel gently cupped the smaller mage's face, bring his lips to hers. Her watched as she slowly closed her eyes, relaxing into him. He closed his eyes as he felt her soft hands card through his hair. With his second hand he gently felt his way on her lower back as she naturally arched to his touch. Playfully he nibbled at her bottom, he could feel her smile softly. Lazily he kissed his way down her neck making his mate moan softly with every move.

"Gajeel" she moaned again as he started to bite her neck with affection "I'm so happy"

"That makes two of us"

* * *

 _ohhohoho. Two chapters in one week? whaaat? lol hopefully this makes up for the long wait, and the kinda short chapter. I missed my writing so much I couldn't sleep until I finished this chapter. I plan on still writing on Thursday but we'll see if I have time to edit it. ((my roommate normally helps me edit except for my steamy parts, and i think next chapter is going to be pretty steamy so i gotta do it myself)) who know maybe I'll update this story three times this week? heeheehee. Thanks for all the good wishes, I promise I'm all good now :) love you all! Please leave reviews, they inspire me so!_


	9. Endytophilia

_**Trigger warning, talk of abuse in the first little bit. you have been warned.**_

 _Endytophilia: A fetish for sexual partners who remain clothed_

* * *

 _ **Tracy sat in the dark room shivering. Her naked body was now covered with burn marks, deep cuts, and purple bruises. She could feel that she was dehydrated, how could she not be? She had cried for what felt like hours already, not to mention the blood lost. She wheezed out a shaky breathe, feeling the broken chest plate and fractured ribs move against her insides. He had already took her powers, her pride, hell she probably never be part of a Dom/Sub community again. She breathed out again slowly. She didn't understand why her though? Her magic wasn't that strong. It wasn't even strong enough for her to join a guild even. So this wasn't about her magic. It was simply about him feeling powerful.**_

* * *

"Two beers please Mira!" Levy exclaimed with a bright smile

"Of course, sweet heart" the barmaid said "Is that a new necklace?"

"Ah, yes" Levy said with a heavy blush as she fiddled with the silver pendent "Gajeel made it for me"

"Ooh" Mira smiled devilishly "what a special gift, make sure not to lose it"

"R-right"

Levy quickly grabbed the two frosty mugs filled with the amber beer. The blue haired mage tried hard not to think too much into what Mira had said. Levy had completely forgotten that Mira was a Dom and that she would know the significance of her collar. She blushed brightly as she sat down next Gajeel, slowly sliding the beer to him. It was strange to be in the guild with him after all that happened yesterday. She didn't know what to expect if she was honest with herself. Yet Gajeel acted like his normal self in the guild quiet, aloof, and sometimes growling at people if he got too close to his table.

Levy took a large drink of her beer before going back to her papers, she was trying to look at the girl who were taken from the club. Maybe there was a common thing among the victims except, well other than sub mage girls. But so far she had come up empty. She furrowed her brows together as she thought deeply.

That's when she felt Gajeel flick her head with a loud _thud_. She blinked rapidly, then slowly turned to him. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Gajeel just looked at her, his face like stone. Then Levy quickly glared at the iron dragon slayer.

"What the hell, Gajeel?"

"You are going to get a headache if you keep looking at the photos like that"

"So you flick me?"

"Yea" he grinned "what are you going to do about it?"

"I-I will…" levy pouted "I'll just read my books in the library, and won't talk to you the rest of the day"

"Oh?"

"Y-yes"

"Little girl" he growled as he leaned in close hovering slightly over her ear "you better be careful with your treats. I like myself a challenge"

"I mean it Gajeel"

"So do I shrimp"

Levy glared at him again, her heart was racing but the rush of adrenaline kept her going as she collected her things. She liked this game of cat and mouse. She liked that she was challenging Gajeel and he was going to call her on her bluff. Quickly she walked up the stairs, trying hard not to smile. She knew she'd get punished, but to be honest she was kind of excited.

She breathed out as she opened the door to the library. Quickly grabbing a book from the nearest shelf, she then settled herself at the table. She so happened to grab a light hearted romance novel, one that had been read a lot apparently. The spine of it was bet, some pages dog eared, and turned yellow from being exposed. She wasn't surprised though most of the girls in guild loved those kind of books. Levy was fan of them when she was a bit younger, until she met Gajeel.

She kind of realized that day when Laxus sent his electric attack towards her, when Gajeel threw himself in front of her so that she was protected she realized that romantic stories would never really do the real thing justice. Levy smiled to herself softly at the thought. Apparently she had taken a liking to Gajeel a lot sooner than she realized. The blue haired mage also imagined how Gajeel would react to her thinking of him as white knight character. He'd probably chuckle at her and tell her that what they do in private time is far from the status a valiant good knight.

The blue haired mage heard the door to the library open. She averted her gaze to the book and began to read. If there was one thing she knew how to do it was to get so absorbed into a book so she would be able to completely ignore everyone in the damn room.

"There you are" he hissed as sat down next to her

Levy sat there silently, reading the somewhat boring romance novel. She felt him lean in closer to her, she tried hard to keep her breathing regular. She managed it somehow, until she felt Gajeel's finger slowly slide over her shoulder. The gently touch made goosebumps run up her spine.

"Still planning on giving me the silent treatment, huh?"

Levy didn't say anything, instead she just furrowed her brows. The tiny sub as determined to focus on the words in her book, even if they were boring.

"I see" Gajeel whispered as he leaned in closer "well, let's take it step further"

Levy quickly glanced at Gajeel, but then quickly focused back on her book. She was in this for the long haul.

Gajeel grinned wickedly as her tugged lightly on Levy's collar. Just enough to show his mark from yesterday. He lightly kissed them. He enjoyed to hear her gasp then her silent shiver that he felt run down her spine.

"Remember little girl" he teased "you said you wouldn't say a single word to me for the rest of the day. I'm gonna hold you to it, not a peep. Don't want our friends to hear us."

The tiny women quickly turned to the larger man, her eyes wide. He chuckled evilly at the cute little face that she made at him. Slowly he leaned down, kissing her bare shoulder gently. Moving slowly he made his way down her arm, taking off her cut off sleeve with a gentle swift motion so he could kiss all the way to her fingertips.

Levy eyebrows creased tighter together as the iron dragon bite her fingers playfully. She had no idea where this gentle, slow, moving, sensual side was coming from. They always went at their play time fast and hard. Did he treat all his girls like this? Suddenly stopped, his eyes flashed towards the door, then he grinned wickedly.

"You can talk to bunny girl" he said "but keep quite with everything else"

Levy looked at him with confused eyes as he quickly ducked under the table. She was going to ask what the hell he was doing but she stopped herself. Whatever he had planned she would enjoy it. If anything she faith in that. Loudly the door opened up quickly, Levy eyes widened as she saw Lucy walk in with a wide smile. She blinked rapidly as the blonde mage came up to her.

"levy-Chan" she smiled brightly "I knew I would find you up here"

"Hi lu-chan"

"So I wanted to come and ask how everything was going with your new job? " Lucy asked "it's with Gajeel, right?"

"Right" Levy said quietly, as she felt Gajeel gently her ankle up

"Well?"

"Well what?" Levy said as her Dom gently kissed her ankle

"How's it going?" Lucy said loudly "you getting closer with him? Have you broken your shy streak around him? God knows that needs to stop before you guys can date"

"Ah. R-right" Levy said softly as Gajeel softly kissed his way up to her calf, lightly nibbling on her skin as Lucy mentioned dating him "I-it's going good, I guess. I am defiantly seeing a new side of him which is great"

She could feel him smile against her leg as he kissed her knee. She smiled softly. She was glad to let him hear this conversation for the most part, so that could hear how much she's enjoying her time. And with him making his way to her inner thigh, she would assume was enjoying himself too.

"Really?" Lucy asked "that's so exciting! You think he's picking up the hints? I know Nastu is super dense so I practically have to spell it all out for him. God I hope Gajeel's not like that"

"Oh no" Levy said with a smile "Gajeel is a lot better in that sense. He picks up on a lot of things. He's very good at picking up subtle hints. In fact he's a lot more experienced with dating then I am"

Gajeel had to hide a small laugh as he heard bunny girl complain about her mate. God knows how she put up with his dumbass for so long. He began to slowly spread levy's legs so that he could move his way up to his prize. He slowly licked her beautiful pale skin, nibbling, and sucking purple marks along the way. He could feel his girl shiver with every move, she was enjoying herself. He himself was proud with how she was putting on such a good performance in front of Lucy.

"Really? Gajeel is a playboy?"

"W-well n-no" the small mage was trying hard to hold back her moans as the man between her legs was leaving his marks. "I w-wouldn't say p-playboy. He hasn't been with anyone since phantom. B-but I think he was just...l-lonely?"

Gajeel smile seemed to grow as he heard her slipping. He softly made his way to her other thigh, giving it the same attention. His goal was to drive her crazy. He had never had gone this slowly with any other girl, god Levy was special. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this amazing small blue haired bookworm.

"Lonely?" Lucy asked "hmm...I don't see it. But whatever. I'm glad you're happy"

"Oh god" levy lightly moaned as Gajeel placed a kiss covered womanhood "Yes. S-so happy"

"Good then" Lucy smiled brightly "I got to go find a job with Natsu so I can pay my bills on time, so I'll see you around!"

"S-see ya" Levy said hoarsely

As the blonde mage closed the door, Gajeel quickly sprang into action. He pushed the little mage's chair back, then sliding down her underwear, moving to his prize. He bent down, licking her bundle of nerves. Levy moaned softly as she gripped on to his hair trying hard to ground herself. She could feel the metal balls that decorated his tongue. The cold help compliment the heat that was rising within her. They rubbed in the most erotic ways, she could feel her hips move on their own, trying hard to help the friction.

"F-fuck Gajeel"

"Gihihihi" he chuckled "I thought you weren't going say another word to me?"

Quickly he licked his fingers, then sliding them slowly inside her. When he felt he was deep enough he slowly began to thrust his finger in and out her. He wickedly grinned at her as her face became flush, her chest heaving, and she squirmed in her chair.

"I c-changed my mind" she moaned "please Gajeel"

"Please what levy?"

"C-can you please put you tongue back on me?"

"Oh?" he asked raising "you liked that?"

"Yess sir"

Gajeel let out an evil 'gihihi' as he leaned down again placing his tongue on her swollen clit. He pumped his fingers inside of her. Curling them ever so slightly, making her back arch instantly. Levy was close, he could feel her tighten around him. Gently at first he began to suck on her beautiful pearl, then he began to add more suction as she withered more. With his second hand he snuck it around, gripping her ass tightly.

"Oh god" Levy moaned "I'm so close, Sir"

He looked up at her while doing his ministrations. Levy was beautiful as she was sitting there with her labored breathing, her flush cheeks, and her biting her bottom lip so that she shouldn't make too much noise. He then bit on her clit while spanking her roughly through her dress. Levy instantly covered her own mouth as she came hard around his fingers. He quickly lapped up her juices, a treat he thought he would never get enough of. He made eye contact with her as he slowly removed his fingers from her.

"Open your mouth" he growled "I want you to have a taste too"

Levy slowly nodded and opened her mouth. Gajeel roughly inserted his fingers, feeling the wet muscle that was Levy's tongue move around his digits. He was so pleased to see her coming out her shell with him. He had no doubt Levy had never been this intimate with anyone but maybe a few steamy chapters. When he felt his fingers all the way clean he pulled them out. Levy was still slightly panting, her eyes were glazed over from her strong climax. Gajeel stood up, towering over her forcing her neck to arch to meet his eyes. He wish he had a damn camera to take a picture of her like this, her dress hiked up, her legs covered with his hickeys, ad over course her flushed face looking at him with complete trust. He would have this image of tiny wizard in his mind for a long time.

"G-Gajeel?"

The iron dragon slayer moved into action quickly. He bent all the way down to meet her beautiful swollen lips, biting them with a ruthless behavior. This so much more than a job now. Hell this was starting to go into less of Dom/Sub relationship into an actual full blown relationship. He envisioned Levy as his one true mate, for him to take her not only as a lover but as partner. She would be his one true weakness, but that'd be just fine because he'd be her strength. He separated from her before he could move on those thought though. The guild library, despite how appealing it might be, was not the right place to claim her.

"Meet me at my house" He growled "and these are now mine"

He bent down grabbing Levy light blue panties she was wearing and stuffed it in his pocket. Something for a later use. Levy blushed brightly at him. Was she embarrassed to walk around with no underwear? He would have to change that sort of thinking. The easier it was for him to get to his prize, the easier it was for her to reach multiple orgasms. A win win situation, really.

"Gajeel" she hissed slightly "but my dress is short, and any amount of breeze will give a show to everyone at the guild"

"Hmm" he faked being in deep thought for a moment "better move quickly then"

* * *

 _Ha! im actually really please with how this chapter went, it seemed to flow really well for me to write out. I hope it shows? Anyways, I will admit that Levy is bit more braver in this chapter than the other ones, but i think it is a natural progression because she is starting to trust Gajeel with everything. I also think Gajeel like it when she talks back to him, just a little bit. It makes it so he as a Dom has a bit of challenge which is more fun when Doms finally get their way. ...At least that what I've kinda learned from personal experience. I also might have set up a few thing for future chapters, just little ideas that might pop into Gajeel's mind for the next session. lol I also left it on another cliffhanger, sorry not sorry? Anyways thanks so much for reading and all the support, please leave a review, they always make sit there and blush for at least 5 minutes. which always so fun to explain to my Dom, at least for him it is... . Love you all! 3_


	10. Dominant

Dominant, Dom: The partner who enjoys control in a fetishistic relationship. Synonyms: daddy, dominatrix, master, top,

* * *

Levy was internally screaming. Her entire thought process was halted and seemed to be replaced with screeching owl. Gajeel was walking faster than normal too, she swore. Or maybe it was his normal pace but she had to keep adjusting her stupid short dress. Levy felt her face heat up, if only she had decided to wear pants. She promised herself that she was going to dress like a stupid nun after this.

"Having trouble?"

"Huh?" Levy quickly looked up to see Gajeel grinning evilly at her "n-no troubles"

"Good, cause we haven't even made it out of the guild yet"

Levy groaned as she went down the stairs slowly, her hands formed into tight fists on the hem of her skirt. This was crazy. She had spent her entire life in the stupid guild but she had never felt more exposed than how she felt now.

Gajeel on the other hand was filled with pride and accomplishment. His little sub was out of her comfort level, that was true, but she was pushing herself. He could not ask her to do anything more. Plus he already had a sneaking suspicion that she was into being publicly exposed, but just a tiny bit. He has reasoned that if she was willing to cum in the guilds public library, a small amount of public indecency wouldn't affect her too much.

Luckily, when they entered the main room in the guild it didn't have a whole lot of people in it. It wasn't uncommon in the afternoon for this place to be slow, most people had gotten their jobs and working their way on getting a paycheck. Levy was grateful for that, she felt like she was on verge of a panic attack. That's when the small mage bumped into the large frame of the dragon slayer. Gajeel had stopped walking for whatever reason.

"Gaj-?" she was interrupted by a loud shout of her name.

"LEVY!" both dory and Jet yelled in unison

"Fuck" Levy whispered under her breathe, luckily the boys didn't hear her but she had a sneaking suspicion that Gajeel had because he snorted lightly, trying to gold back his laughter. He was getting some kind of satisfaction out of this, she supposed. Maybe it was that she wanted to spend more time with Gajeel and get away from her two best friends. But more than likely it's because Gajeel enjoys to see her squirm.

"Levy, we heard you took a job with Gajeel from Mira!" Jet said "how is it going with rust bucket over here? He's not being too hard on you right? You haven't fought a crazy amount like he does?"

"Yea" Dory agreed "we would hate to see you hurt yourself or over exert yourself to keep up with such a strong magic"

"Um… well" Levy started to lightly tug on her hair trying to think of a proper response "you see Gajeel...um"

"I let shrimp fight her own battles, she is strong enough to hold her own, and smart enough to ask for help when she needs it" Gajeel said with an icy stare "and you two should realize that, since you've gone on so many jobs with her"

"Well, like Dory said we don't want to hurt herself!" Jet glared while raising his voice "that's why we always jump to fight for her"

"Bullshit" Gajeel sneered "you put yourself in danger to help boost your small ego. You show off to try to please her, end up getting yourself hurt, and justify by thinking you're doing her some kind of favor."

"Gaj-"Levy tired but was once again interrupted by Jet yelling

"So you would have her get hurt? You would risk that? That's irresponsible"

"She's not a fucking child, dumbass" Gajeel's body tensed, his fangs extending, and his pupils turned into small slits "I have faith in her. She's a lot fucking stronger and smarter than you give her credit for."

"How do you know?" Jet snapped "you've gone on one job with her you have no ide-"

"Enough" Levy said as she stepped in front of Gajeel "we are not going anywhere with this discussion. I don't need you two to act like I'm not here, and fight my battles for me. Now I and the stupid iron dragon over here need to get back to work"

"But Lev-"Dory whimpered

Levy gave a look of sympathy to Dory, she knew his heart was in the right place and he wanted to talk to her, unlike Jet. His guard dog mannerism always seemed to come out when Gajeel was around. The blue haired mage was getting tired of it. Still she grabbed ahold of Gajeel's warm hand, walking them both to his home.

She slowly realized that she had completely forgot about her not wearing any underwear until they reached his small cottage. She let out an uneven breathe. She hated when people fought like that, especially if it was about her. Still she couldn't let Gajeel go in to full blown dragon to teach Jet a lesson. Though if she was honest with herself, she did agree with Gajeel, she just wished she was the one who was strong enough to say those things to Jet along time ago. She looked up to see Gajeel wasn't looking at he but rather down at his feet. He shoved his hands in his pockets and awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Gajeel?"

"I'm sorry" he said "I should have let you handle Jet."

"What?"

"It was hypocritical of me, shorty" he said as he looked up to meet her eyes "talking about letting you fight your own battles and shit, then turn around argue for you like you didn't have a voice"

"Oh" Levy blinked in surprise "I-I accept your apology?"

"I don't like the way he talks to you" the bigger mage confessed "it's bugged me for a while, like you are this princess that need to save constantly… like you're not capable of saving yourself"

"I get it" levy said with a shrug "but why fight about it now? Like how come you could hold your tongue for so long, but today was different?"

"Cause you're my girl" Gajeel said "and nobody talks down to my girl"

Levy lightly blushed, but then let out a small giggle. He was showing his more romantic side, though it was rough around the edges, it was still sweet. She let herself step closer to him, and lightly peck him on his nose.

"That's pretty sweet of you"

"Yea" he chuckled as he lightly blushed "don't get to use to it though, never been one for soft fluffy romantic feelings"

"Wouldn't dream of it. You're the iron dragon slayer after all, hardcore is in your nature"

"Most of the time" he said with is shrug "but you make me want to do shit, I ain't ever wanted to do before"

"I could say the same thing about you" she giggled

Slowly, Gajeel leaned down to her lips. Levy widened her eyes slightly at his slow nature, but because of it she could actually feel him. His lips were soft and warm, but the piercings on his chin were cold. She let herself relax, closing her eyes, letting Gajeel take the lead. This kiss was unlike the other ones they had shared, there was no biting or sucking. They just slowly embraced each other, enjoying each other's taste. Until Gajeel slowly separated from Levy.

"Come on short stack" he said softly "let's get a bit more comfortable"

Without any effort he quickly lift the small mage over his shoulder in a sudden move

"Gajeel!"

"Shh…just enjoy the ride" he said while lightly patting on her ass

"Gajeel, I'm still not wearing underwear!" Levy said while her face turned a crimson color

"I am fully aware of that"

"Put me down!" Levy said trying hard to pull down her dress

"I think you can ask nicer than that Lev"

"Please put me down?"

"Close but no cigar"

"Please put me down" levy whined "sir?"

"Good girl" he praised

With barely any effort he flung little levy on his soft bed. Levy was so focused on her stupid short dress that hadn't realized where they were going. She took a minute to look around, his room was pretty simple. It had gray walls with some metallic art pieces bolted to them, he had thick black curtain to make sure not light could come in when closed, but was most impressive was his bed. It was huge. She doubted her and Gajeel would take up the entire space, but she also knew Gajeel would be willing to try.

"Now" he said with a wicked smile "we got some choices"

"C-choices?"

"That's right" he said as he leaned down to her "you have been good enough, I'm letting you choose what we are gonna do next. So choose carefully, because once you do, I'm back in control"

"I. Oh" Levy blushed brightly, she was still not use to this dirty talking thing "I...um...I'd like…for you to...um...maybe…"

"Come on Levy" he said as he started to lightly kiss her neck "tell me what you want"

""I-i..." Levy blushed brightly "I'd like you to take my virginity"

* * *

 _I just realized i left you all with another cliffhanger...my bad? I promise i'm not meaning to, it's just where I feel it's a good place to break. Also, sorry no lemon, but look character development! Yay? please don't me T-T Please leave a comment, believe or not they do get me really excited, and I then get to show my partner in crime, which then in turn gets him to encourage me and inspire me... Much love!_


	11. Parthenophilia

Parthenophilia: A fetish for virgins.

* * *

Gajeel stopped kissing her neck in shock. His pierced brows scrunched together, trying to see if he had heard her correctly. Her eyes were bright though, full of what he assumed was love and lust. He wasn't quite sure though, he hadn't ever been looked at like that before. When her words sunk in, he felt his inner dragon roar with extreme excitement. It was so loud he felt goosebumps run up his arms, down his spine, and rock his core. His mate was asking him to do something that took all his strength he had to hold back on.

"Please Gajeel?" her soft pink lips said the most intoxicating words

He shook his head trying to gain some control. He needed to talk to her first before this big step. She needed to know that this wasn't going to be a simple romp in the bed, them becoming one was a big deal. Gajeel wanted her to know she was so much more to him then her role as a Sub.

"Yea… yea I can do that" Gajeel felt his voice shake "but first we gotta talk"

"Talk?" she asked "w-what about?"

"Relax shorty" he soothed as he lightly kissed her forehead "I just want you to know a few things before we get to it"

He could see her trying to find a way to respond but he quickly grabbed her waist, turning, and putting her in his lap. He wanted to be her entire focus, and to maintain eye contact. Plus there was the fact her core was right against his ragging hard on. But he thought the first romantic notion sounded better in his head.

"I just need to say how this is going to be a big deal, not just for you but for me too" he felt himself struggling to find the words "I-I'm not good with this thing so be patient please. You're more to me than a Sub, hell more to me than a friend. Your m-my…my mate"

The small mage paused, her eyes widen slightly trying to understand what she just heard.

"Mate?" levy asked quietly "l-like penguins?"

Gajeel paused for a moment. He felt himself smile widely, he never thought he'd be compared to a small flightless bird. It was hard for him not laugh out loud to the thought of him in a penguin form. Her comparison was exactly what he needed to calm his nerves. Seemed his little bookworm was perfect for him

"More like dragons" he said with a chuckle "but it's the same idea, I guess. We find our mate, we do our ceremony to make each other their love, and then we stick together until death"

"That is very romantic" she said with shy smile "I guess hardcore Iron dragon has a bit of romantic streak"

"Only for one person though" he growled "but dragon's always treat their mates differently, it's like their always the exception to the rules"

"So I am your mate?" she asked "is that why us having sex is a big deal?"

"Yea" he grunted "it's a big deal because we will be connected, you'll be my only one, and I'll be yours."

"Gajeel" she lightly giggled, placing her hand on his cheek "I don't think that will be a big change. Especially on my end."

Gajeel felt comfort in her cold soft hand. She always ran cold, but he always loved it because he always ran too hot. He thought for a minute that was a perfect metaphor for their relationship. He listened for a minute so he could hear her heart rate flutter occasionally, she was happy. She was happy with him. Now they could be happy together as mates. As long as she could go through the process.

"There's something else" he said "us mating, it might bring out a very primal part of me. A part that might not understand it could hurt you. Dragons tend to be rough with their mating process, and that part of me might not understand that you're not a dragon. That your pain tolerance is lower than ours."

"Okay" levy said with determined look "but I promise I can handle it."

"Yea?"

"Yes" the blue haired mage nodded "one of the reasons we work together is because you don't treat me like breakable a doll"

He felt himself smile. He felt pride grow inside him. His levy was starting to see herself as strong. He nuzzled into her neck, smelling her sweet smell. It reminded him of spiced peaches, sweet but with nice amount of earthy tones. He moved his hands softly around her waist, hearing her gasp and wiggle slightly. He repeated the motion to have her wiggle more.

"Gajeel" she said "that tickles"

"Hmm?" he hummed "I don't know what you're talking about"

He lightly felt his way around her waist again, not stopping when she wiggled. Instead tracing his nails at the base of her spine. She giggled lightly, and tried moving away from his soft touch.

"Gajeel" she gasped "you're tickling me"

"I'm not doin a thing, shorty" he grinned while nuzzling her. His fingers danced up her spine, lightly feathering her sensitive skin.

"Alright Redfox" she giggled, pushing him away from her chin so he could she her face "you better stop"

"Oh?" he repeated the move "what are you gonna do if I don't"

Levy smiled widely, quickly meeting his lips with a hungry passion he hadn't experienced from her. He felt her small cold hands move their way into his hair. The small sub bit his bottom lip, while starting to slowly grind her core against his. He growled at the sudden invitation. He met her movements lightly thrusting against her. She gasped, the dragon slayer took advantage of it by quickly taking over the kiss. He began to suck at her soft lips, nibbling lightly, and then lightly flicked his barbell against her swollen lips.

He felt her smile against his lips, moving her lips lightly against his chin. He griped her dress tightly wanting nothing more than to rip it apart to see her beautiful body. He remained strong though as she lightly kissed Adam's apple.

"Levy" he growled "you're playing with fire"

"Funny" levy murmured between kisses "I thought I was playing with iron"

He felt himself let out a "gihihi" as he quickly pulled off her dress in swift motion. She gasped lightly, her eyes widening in shock, covering her chest out of habit.

"You better move your hands, little girl" he growled "it's dangerous to be in the way of a dragon's treasure"

"t-treasure?" levy blushed brightly, but moved her arms "yes sir"

Quickly Gajeel put his mouth against her collar bone sucking against the skin, then lightly blowing air on the fresh hickey. The smaller mage gasped at the sudden feeling, goosebumps rising against her skin. She could feel herself grind herself against the bulge in his pants. Gajeel quickly moved his way across her chest, having the tip of his tongue against her nipple. Her natural response was to moan softly as her back arched for him. The iron dragon put his entire mouth around it, making his barbell rub against the tip of her tit.

Levy's body shivered involuntarily, how she attracted this man who seemed to be a god in the bedroom was beyond her. She was thankful though, because he made her feel beautiful, strong, and more confident. The blue haired mage thanked the gods that they crossed paths, even if it was a rocky start, she couldn't regret it because she was so happy now. Her nails scraped against his shirt, which made her brain pause everything. She looked down at her dragon to find him still fully clothed.

"s-shirt" she managed to pant out

Gajeel's mouth came off her with a loud _pop_. He scrunched his pierced brows together trying to figure out what she had said. It wasn't until her felt her scrap her nails against his shirt again. He grinned as he blew a lightly against her nipple, making her moan again.

"What was that, tiny?" he asked

"Can you take off your clothes? Please" she moaned lightly "I want to feel you"

"You do?" he grinned wickedly as he teased "does my body turn you on?"

She nodded silently as her blush grew. He quickly flipped them over, so that she was laying down on his bed. The cocky dragon lifted his shirt off him. He looked down to his small mate to see her lightly biting her bottom lip as she looked at him. Her eyes locked with his as he gave her a cheeky wink. Levy let out an _eep_ as she covered her face in embarrassment. Without hesitation he pinned her hands above her head with one hand.

"No" he said sternly "don't do that. There no such thing as embarrassment in this room, got it? It's just you and me, we accept each other"

"r-right" levy smiled softly "we accept each other"

"Now" he murmured as he ran his softly along her side "let me show you how much accept you"

Levy felt his rough hand slowly trace shapes on the inside of her thigh. She was so ready for everything the dragon had to give her. His rough and fast paced, or his slow and sensual side, she loved it all. In fact she just flat out loved him in general. Levy was grateful that no one else had seen her like this, because they could never compare to what Gajeel had to offer.

Gajeel leaned in, kissing her softly as he lightly traced around her womanhood. He was teasing her with ease, driving her crazy. She wanted her hands free so she could feel his skin, so she could grip his back muscles tightly to show how badly she needed him. Finally he lightly feathered over her swollen clit.

"Fuck" she gasped loudly

"I intend to" he growled closely to her ear "but you need to be prepared, I wanna avoid hurting you as much as possible"

"G-gajeel..." she panted as lightly rubbed his thumb against her "we b-both know that I like a little bit of pain"

"Yea, I know" the dragon slayer nibbled lightly on her neck "but this isn't pleasurable pain. From what I hear it can be pretty intense when the man is impatient"

"o-okay" levy moaned "but you gotta stop teasing me"

"Hm" he smiled "I guess I could do that, but only if are sure"

"I am very sure"

"Tell me what you want then" he said with an evil smile "I can't do what you want until you tell me properly"

"p-please Gajeel" she pleaded "touch me properly, then make me your mate. I want you. I want all of you"

"Good girl" he murmured softly. Quickly he let go of her hands, using both of his to hold her thighs apart. Quickly he licked his little Levy's swollen clit. Making her gasp and arch from the shocking sensation. Like before, his lovely ball of metal that decorated his tongue danced on her. Without hesitation she gripped on to his hair trying to ground herself. It worked for moment, until she felt Gajeel slowly enter his finger deeply inside her.

"Ah" she gasped "s-so good"

He smiled at her panting compliments to him. He knew she was close already, her legs were shaking with pleasure. His second finger slid into her with ease, carefully and precisely he began to stretch her muscles. This was important part for him, because he knew as soon as he entered her his dragon would seize all control. He need to make sure his mate was going to be comfortable as possible. It was the least he could do for his little book worm.

"g-gonna" Levy moaned "god, Gajeel, I-I'm close"

Quickly he curled his finger inside of her, while sucking roughly on her clit. He was immediately rewarded with her entire body tensing for him, then releasing in the most beautiful way. Her faced flushed, her chest moving with every pant, and her eyes completely glazed over. Slowly and gently he lapped her juices up, enjoying the taste of ripe peaches.

The Dom then slowly and gently made his way up to his little Sub lips. Lightly pecking them so not disturb her sub space. She lightly smiled to him, he then placed a kiss on her forehead, trying to show her as much love and affection he could muster. Without distracting her from her blissful state he took off his pants and his underwear.

"Levy" he whispered as kissed right below her ear "are you sure you want to do this? It's the last chance to back out of it"

"Never been surer in my life" she murmured softly "I love you, Gajeel"

"Love you too" he whispered "now you any pain you feel, please try to scratch, bite, or hold on to me, so it doesn't become too much"

"Yes sir"

His eyes flashed hungrily at her when the muttered the soft words. She literally was perfection. Without any effort her words could make a mess of him. With a tiny blush she could make him feel all those emotions he had run from. With flutter of her eyelashes his walls would crumble. Slowly he rubbed himself against her clit. She was still so sensitive that she closed her eyes while lightly panting. He inserted his tip with careful precaution, looking at her face for any signs of discomfort. Luckily she just fluttered her eyes slightly. He let out breathe.

"I'm sorry baby" He cooed as then quickly inserted himself fully "fuck I am so sorry"

"It's okay" she breathed "it doesn't hurt too badly. Just give me a minute"

To be truthful, Levy only felt a slight sharp pain when he fully inserted himself. It was now just a matter of getting use to the feeling of being completely filled by him. Not mention the heat he held versus the cold piercing that decorated him. It was odd, but it wasn't bad. Though she did expect herself start feeling good by now.

"I think I'm ready" she said looking into his red eyes "please move Gajeel"

"Good" he grunted "because it's really hard to hold back when you feel so good"

Levy blushed brightly at his naughty words. Gajeel adjusted her legs for her so that they were wrapped around his waist. Slowly he started to thrust, biting his lip so that he would stay focused on moving slowly. His dragon was fully awake now, demanding for him to claim his mate properly but he refused for her first time to done by a selfish bastard. Her walls were clamped around him like a vice grip, and it was the most amazing sensation he had ever felt. Gajeel could feel his fangs starting to extend fully, his skin becoming hotter, and he looked down to his mate to see her lovingly extend her hand to his face.

"It's okay Gajeel" she said "I can handle it"

"Fuck Levy" he groaned

Quickly he grabbed her, pulling her so that her knees were on the bed, and he was deeply inserted in her. She gasped in shock but moaned loudly as she felt him start to thrust in her. She wasn't expecting to be on top for the first time. It seemed like such a un-dominate move. His warm hands gripped her waist helping her learn to roll her hips in sensual way she didn't realize she could do. Levy gripped on to his hair, moving her hips to meet his thrusts while looking deeply in his eyes. They were slits now, his teeth even sharper than before, but she didn't find him to be scary. The little mage felt more empowered, she could do this to the big bad dragon, drive him crazy with lust? It was a strange feeling but she felt herself smile at him.

"You're my one and my only" he growled "now I'm going to make you mine"

She wanted to say something clever but she found she could only shake her head in agreement. The dragon slayer thrusted with more wild vigor, hitting a spot Levy never knew she had. It was making her see stars as she moaned out loudly. The contrast between his warmth and the cold piercing grew more intense. She felt Gajeel's hands had become sharp claws, they lightly traced against her spine. _He is completely overwhelming_ she thought _even if I'm on top he still manages to be in charge._

Gajeel took the opportunity to then latch on to her nipple, running the metal barbell roughly against her nipple. He could feel her began to tighten around him. She was close but he wasn't done with her yet. He waited so long to have her, he wasn't going to let it end quite yet. Call him selfish but he knew his tiny mate could handle it. Besides he had plans to make sure she couldn't walk for a week so that she would have to be settled in his nest. So that she would never leave him.

"Don't you cum yet" he growled against her chest "I'm far from done with you"

"w-what?" Levy asked with wide eyes "I d-don't think I can"

"Stop doubting yourself" he grunted "or I swear to the gods I will do more with you in the guild than just eat you out"

"f-fuck" the little mage moaned "don't s-say things like that or I will cum"

"Oh" he growled lightly smacking her ass "would you like me to fuck you in the library? How about in the little fiction section you hide in? You want me to fuck you so hard that entire guild would hear you scream my name? Then they would know who you belong to"

"Oh god" Levy whimpered "yes sir. I would love that"

"Such a naughty little girl" he grinned as he kissed her neck "lucky for me, I love when little bookworms be naughty"

"Only for you" she breathed "only for you, Gajeel"

"That's right" he smiled "only for me."

He began to lightly nibble on her collar bone, planning where he was going to mark her. He liked the idea of it being on her neck. Have her be able to show she was his even without a collar. The traditional place was normally on the back near the shoulder blade, but he was never one for traditions. She moaned loudly as he began to pick up his pace. He was so ready to have her be his.

"Gajeel" Levy almost screamed as he kept hitting the same spot with furious thrusts "I'm gonna cum"

"I'm close too" he grunted "I'm going to mark you as mine, so you hold on tiny"

She couldn't speak anymore, she could barely think much less come up coherent sentence. She felt him shift so that she was again laying on the bed. The iron dragon started to lightly lick her neck, not easing his pace at all. That's when she felt his arm go underneath her arching back, holding on to her tightly. Instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, while titling her neck showing that she was giving him full permission to do what whatever he needed to do.

She finally couldn't take it. She wrapped around him tightly as she screamed out his name as she finally came. Levy was then struck with tingling sensation in her neck as she felt Gajeel cum inside her. The tingling sensation began to travel along her body, it made her feel so good. She could feel herself become ready for a second time. She didn't know how though. Her body was spent. She knew she was just satisfied. Yet she still wanted Gajeel to take her again.

"w-why?' she stuttered trying hard to ignore the growing feeling "G-gajeel, w-why?"

"I assume you mean why you do want to go for round two?"

She couldn't speak the feeling was traveling down towards her navel, ever slowly going toward her core. Her mind was trying hard to concentrate but she couldn't focus on anything but Gajeel. She reached out her trembling hand to his heart, trying to get him to understand how much she was feeling.

"It's because that's how you make me feel when I let my dragon come out" he murmured "I think because you have never had a dragon's primal urge before it might be a little intense. I'm sorry if it's too much but it should calm down in little bit"

She scrunched her eyebrows together. This is how he felt whenever he had transformed. How was he even able to walk away from her? Her body was literally a limp noodle but because of this feeling she was trying with all her strength to let Gajeel have his way with her again. She closed her eyes trying hard to calm down, it had to be possible. If Gajeel could do it, then so could she. That's when she felt her dragon wrap his arms around her. Levy opened her eyes to see her Dom lightly kiss the spot he bit. She suddenly felt the intense feeling burst with in her. She clung to him as let out a loud moan. She couldn't believe she had came again by a little move like a kiss. But she couldn't feel the warm sensation anymore.

"There" he murmured "that should turn off the feeling for a bit. Now let's get some rest"

Levy could only nod her head slowly. Gajeel then lifted her limp body, placing it on top of himself as he laid down. Levy could hear his heart beat against his chest. She breathed out slowly, this was a perfect lullaby, especially after everything they had been through. She felt Gajeel lightly run his hand up and down her spine until she finally passed out from exhaustion.

"I love you, Levy" he murmured to his sleeping mate "I swear I will do everything I can to make you happy"

* * *

 _Yay! i did it! i didn't leave you all stranded on cliff-side! Aren't you proud? okay so i am actually pretty proud of this chapter, it was a good intimate scene but I felt it showed a more realistic side to their relationship as well. Hopefully you all agree with me. And i do realize i haven't told you guys what was happening with Tracy during all of this! I'm sorry i didn't fill you in on this chapter, but it's already so much longer than my others, plus i really wanted to avoid leaving you all on a cliffhanger again. I am also glad to hear people in the BDSM community say i'm doing a good job depicting everything in a realistic manner. It was literally my goal when first started writing this story ((and as someone who is a Sub personally )) to do the community right. So I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review, they really help inspire me! love you all! XOXO_


End file.
